The Ship of Dreams
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: This is a SQ ff based on the 1997 film Titanic. It will have a few differences and my own personal ending. ;) Join Emma and Regina as they find love in the ship of dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The sea can be a mysterious place. It's so deep, that you never know what could still be down there till this day. It holds many secrets. And it was at sea, where one of the greatest love stories took place. A love story that only one woman has been keeping with her; along with the greatest tragedy ever known to happen at sea on April 14, 1912.

Eighty-four years later, people still talked about this tragedy. Eighty-four years later, explorers were searching the sea for what was known as ' _the unsinkable ship.'_ But most importantly, they were on the hunt for one of the most well known diamonds that was on board the night that very ship drowned with 2,200 people on board with very little survivors.

Regina Swan-Mills, now a hundred and one years of age to her life had lived that tragedy and found true love for the very first time.

A true love bigger than anything she ever experienced. A love that would last a lifetime.

As an older Regina worked on her pottery, her wrinkled hands bringing the vase to life as they smoothed out the edges carefully and years of practice, the tv was faintly sounding in the background as Lucy; Regina's granddaughter, now a young woman walked around the house.

Lucy was always close to Regina, just as her son Henry still is to this very day. Regina being of age now, needed the help. Her hair was gray, and she needed help to walk around at times, but she was still hanging on strong. Just as her life long companion (and still love of her life) did - until it was time to part.

" _What I'm interested in are these stories… the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Titanic."_

A man on the news spoke as he was being interviewed on his latest discovery on what they once called ' _The Ship of Dreams.'_

Regina's head now slowly turned towards the tv as she heard the name Titanic. She soon stepped away from her pottery to walk towards the television to have a better listen. Lucy soon followed behind her grandmother.

"What is it?" the young girl asked as her eyes glued to the news.

"Turn that up, dear." came a soft reply from Regina.

As Lucy's hand reached for the volume knob, Regina took a few more steps towards the television, expression intrigued by what the man was saying.

" _Take a look at this drawing that we found just today. A piece of paper that's been underwater for eighty-four years and my team are able to preserve it intact."_

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, not with confusion but amazement. She was literally staring at her younger 30 year old self. It was that same drawing her beloved Emma had made of her in nothing but sketching charcoal utensils.

She had only glanced at that drawing once in her life. The very day Emma had brought it to life with her two bare hands as Regina modeled for her completely bared. But no matter the years that had passed, she remembered it. Clear as day. It was still fresh in the depths of not only her memory, but her heart as well.

"I'll be goddamned." was all Regina could bring herself to say.

* * *

Brock Lovett, a sea explorer of sorts had been fascinated with the the grand ship's history and tragic story. He was upset that he didn't find what he was really looking for. ' _The Heart of the Ocean'_ they called it. A beautiful blue 56 carat diamond in the shape of a heart with tiny white, clear diamonds surrounding it. It was the very same necklace he had spotted in that drawing of a much younger Regina Swan-Mills.

Little did he know, in that moment a phone call for him was coming through.

"Hey, Brock, there's a satellite call for you." a man informed him.

"Bobby, we're launching. See the submarines going under water?" the dirty blonde haired man informed him, as he motioned towards the submarines.

"Trust me, buddy. You want to take this call." the brunette man informed him, raising his voice a little over all the noises going around them.

Brock hesitated, but walked over to the satellite phone.

"This better be good."

"You have to speak up, she's kinda old." Bobby informed him.

"Great." replied the man, not at all amused at whoever could be at the end of that phone call. He soon took the call anyway, placing the device right to his ear as he spoke in a clear, loud voice, "This is Brock Lovett. How can I help you Mrs…" he quickly took the phone away from his ear and looked over to his friend.

"Swan. Regina Swan." the man shouted while looking down at a piece of paper where he had written down her name. He seemed a little confused as to why have two last names, so he went to the first last name he saw written down. _Swan._

Brock quickly spoke back into the phone, "Mrs. Swan?"

Regina didn't protest to that last name. She loved being referred to it - it was hers after all. It had belonged to the woman she most deeply and truly loved, even till this day; therefore it was rightfully hers.

"I was just wondering if you had found "The Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Lovett."

The man's blue eyes almost bugged right out of his head as he heard the name of the famous necklace he had his hopes set high in finding. Leaving the phone attached to his ear, he looked over to his friend who was still standing near him.

"I told you you wanted to take the call."

Brock soon turned his gaze full of shock away from the brunette man, as he grew interested in what this woman had to say about such necklace.

"Alright, you have my attention, Regina. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, yes. The woman in the picture is _me_."

That was all the man needed to know. Of course he didn't buy her story first, even though he was quite shocked, he needed more confirmation that this woman was who she said she was. He had known that there had been survivors when this tragic event took place. It was a miracle that people even survived it. But, never did he imagined someone would be calling only to name the one necklace he was interested in.

Regina was on a helicopter the very next day, landing right on the man's ship. She had convinced the man in the end. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more of what she had to say. I mean, really, when would you ever have the luck of speaking to one of the survivors of the most famous ship there ever was?

Of course, not everyone believed.

"She's a goddamn liar! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity! God only knows why! Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!" a heavy set man yelled to Brock as he followed close behind his friend. "Regina Mills died on the Titanic when she was thirty, right?"

"That's right." said Brock with a smile on his face, still amazed by the phone call.

"If she had lived she'd be over a hundred by now."

"A hundred and one next month." said Brock as he continued to walk as the chopper was making it's landing.

"Okay, so she's a very old goddamn liar!" the heavy set man pressed on as he followed his friend up a set of stairs, "Look, I've already done the background on this woman all the way back to the twenty's, when she was working as an actress. _An actress_. There's your first clue, Sherlock. Her name was Regina Swan back then. She never married, but adopted a boy by the name of Henry. I hate to break it to you buddy, but everyone whom she pretty much knew is dead - except for her son, but he's not talking."

It was then, Brock interrupted, "And everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but she knows."

As the chopper made its way down on the landing ramp, Brock approached anxiously, as others unloaded luggage after luggage that surely belonged to Regina, as they were all being placed in front of the heavy set man.

"Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?" the man yelled out through the noise coming from the helicopter blades.

Brock approached the older brunette with a hand shake as two crew members brought her down in her wheelchair from the helicopter, "Mrs. Mills, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome to the Keldysh. Let's get you inside."

Regina was being rolled inside the ship with Lucy following closely behind as Brock introduced himself to her.

Shortly after Regina was sitting in what would be her bed for the next few days, making herself feel at home as she began to set her black and white pictures on a nightstand of when she was younger.

Her head lifted up as she heard a soft knock coming from the door frame, "Yes?"

Brock came in with a kind smile to his face, "Are your staterooms alright?"

"Oh, yes, very nice. Have you met my granddaughter Lucy? She takes care of me." Regina said as Lucy glanced up at the man with a kind smile of her own

"We met just a few minutes ago." said the girl as she glanced back at Regina, "Remember, up on deck?"

"Oh, yeah…" voiced Regina as she gestured towards her head knowing she had forgotten that small detail due to her age. She then smiled down at her pictures as she spoke, "There. That's nice. I have to have my pictures when I travel."

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Brock offered her.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

That was all the older woman said as soon after was taken to where the drawing was being held. It was being kept in a container of water, as Regina looked down at her much younger self, she was amazed that she was staring at this artwork again after so many many years. Her eyes then closed, as her mind re-lived a glimpse of the moment Emma Swan had drawn her for the very first time.

Glimpses of Emma's hand creating her on a blank sheet of paper, as her green piercing stare would glance up at her from time to time.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone called the ' _Blue Diamond of the Crown.'_ It disappeared in 1792. About the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The Theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too. Re-cut into a heart-like shaped that became known as ' _The Heart of the Ocean.'_ Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

Regina chuckled at Brock's words as she quickly replied as she stared into a picture of the necklace that he had in his hand, "It was a dreadful heavy thing. I only wore it this once."

"You actually think this is you?" Lucy asked her grandmother, earning a soft, yet still firm glare from Regina.

"It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?" the older woman smirked.

Brock couldn't help but have a smirk of his own in amusement as he then spoke, "I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Regina?"

Brock took a seat next to her, awaiting to see if the older woman would provide him with his exact answer.

It wasn't long before Regina gave him an answer, "I should imagine someone named Locksley."

Bingo!

"Nathan Locksley. That's right. Pittsburgh's steel tycoon. The claim was for a diamond necklace his son, Robin, bought his fiancee, you. A week before he sailed the Titanic. It was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to have gone down with the ship." Brock pointed towards the drawing, "You see the date?"

Lucy read the date out loud as she glanced at it, "April 14th, 1912."

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is she was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank." Brock's friend spoke.

"And that makes you my new best friend." Brock told Regina as he sported a huge grin on his face. His eyes almost turning into dollar symbols right before her.

Shortly after, he showed the older woman more items that they had stumbled upon in the exploration.

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom."

Regina's hand picked up a small mirror she had carried with her that day, "This was mine. How extraordinary!" she said in amazement as she look over to her granddaughter. "And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." Her fingers began turning the mirror over, spotting a crack in the glass as her smile soon faded and her hand began placing it back down, "The reflection has changed a bit."

Regina went silent as she picked up a hair clip shaped into a dragonfly. The wings were broken, and it was rather dusty just like everything else. But she remembered it very well. It was the same one she was wearing when Emma had drawn her.

Brock kneeled beside her as he quietly spoke, "Are you ready to go back to Titanic?"

It was difficult for her to remember everything that had happened, but she nodded with all the courage she had in her in that moment.

Brock's friend soon was showing an animation video of the very ship Regina had been on of the day it sank as he began to explain it in great detail, as he began to make sound effects and hand gestures without even worrying about Regina's cold expression on her face as she stared into the computer screen and saw everything happen all over again before her very eyes.

"Pretty cool, huh?" the guy finishes in saying.

Regina was obviously not amused.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr Bodine. Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different."

"Will you share it with us?" Brock asked kindly.

There was a brief pause from the older woman as she soon stood up, as everyone else stood up around her, she walked over to the tv screens they had set up with images of the ship below the sea. Her brown soft eyes glanced at one screen then another, until she finally broke from the memories stirring in her head.

Her hands covering her face as her a soft but noticeable whimper escaped her lips.

Lucy quickly stood up, placing her hand on Regina's back as she looked over to Brock, "I'm taking her to rest."

"No." replied Regina quickly.

"Come on."

"No!" Regina spoke in a firm voice this time as she sat back down in her seat. The woman was of old age now, but she let herself be known when need be.

Brock quickly took a tape recorder into his hands as he pressed down on ' _rec'_ to get every word Regina had to say.

"Tell us, Regina." Brock said as he took a seat in front of her.

"It's been eighty-four years…" her words sounded quietly.

"It's okay. Just try to remember anything, anything at all." Brock quickly replied.

Given how Regina would forget small details in things, this was something she never forgot. And she let it be known as she looked up at the man sitting before her, "Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Lovett?"

The man nodded, smiling in amazement as he quietly listened to the woman's story.

"It's been eighty-four years… and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called 'The Ship of Dreams' _._ And it was. It really was."

* * *

 **1912**

Titanic was the biggest spectacle of it's time. It was boarding passengers and ready to set sail. Crew members were guiding low and high class passengers to their destinations. Low class boarded at the bottom of the ship, while high class boarded at the very top. Those lucky enough to board this magnificent ship were in for an experience they would never forget. Nor would the rest of the world.

Compared to how the ship was below sea, everything was brand new.

As well as people, a lot of cargo was coming aboard, even automobiles of those with money. One car in particular, maroon colored, with gold outlining and a white bright roof top was honking its horn, making its presence well known to the public.

A little girl with brown curls turned her attention to this beautiful (expensive) looking transportation with amazement while she was being carried by her father. Both being low class, it was her first time ever seeing one such as nice as this one. The car however was nothing compared to its passenger.

The back door to the left of the car swung open as a white gloved hand reached out to take the offering hand of its chauffeur. A much younger, Regina Mills made her way out of the vehicle in such elegance. Her clothing was crisp and clean, creases perfectly placed, along with a purple sun hat to match her purple dress underneath her suit jacket.

Her brown eyes scanning the gigantic ship. She wasn't impressed. She's been on better ones than this. Her mother Cora Mills was just being helped out of the same vehicle by Robin's right hand man (to say the least) Robert Gold.

Robin was a small time man, he looked the part but was nothing underneath in the end. He knew how to carry himself well however.

"I don't see what all the big fuss is about." said Regina as she turned to face her fiancee Robin, "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

"You can be blase about some things, Regina but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious." the man's voice died down as did his smile as Regina simply ignored his words, walking a few feet away from the man. Robin turned his attention towards Cora, "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Cora."

Cora laughed lightly at the man's words, as her eyes viewed the ship, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship."

Gold stayed a little behind explaining to a crew ship member which baggage belonged to the Mills and which belonged to Robin and gave direct orders as to which suites they were to be taken. While Robin followed behind Cora and Regina as they began to board the ship, which would be their new home for the remainder of the trip.

 _It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me, it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming._

The horns of the ship sounded, alerting it's almost departing time.

The horn could be heard all the way to a small pub that wasn't too far off from the ship, where a blonde woman in her early twenties was sitting down at a table, alongside a scruffy bearded young man as they played their hand at a game of poker. Emma was good, so she didn't worry. What made this game interesting though wasn't the money she was about to win, being only a few coins, a pocket knife and a pocket watch; but the two tickets to board the titanic.

A woman of her low class status would never get this chance again to board such a ship. She couldn't lose this game.

August leaned into his friend as he whispered over to her, while the two other guys had what looked like an argument in Swedish. "Emma, you are crazy. You bet everything we have."

Emma leaned into her friend, her green eyes sparkling in the beam of the sunlight coming in from the window of the pub as she removes the cigarette from her mouth with her index and middle finger, quickly blowing out the smoke that sat in her lungs from her last inhale, "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

The two competitors kept arguing in their language, one being upset that the other put up their tickets as a bet for whoever won the game.

Emma's eyes looked over to the guy next to her, "Sven?" she switched cards with him, as she quickly placed another card down and withdrew her next card from the deck. Her eyes studying her hand with focus as she looked at everyone sitting with her, "Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change." green eyes look to August, "August?" the man places down his hand.

Revealing a no winning hand.

Emma looks over at the next player, "Olaf?"

Nothing.

"Sven?" says the blonde who inhales sharply as the next man reveals a good hand, "Uh-ho. A two pair." Emma turns to her best friend with a frown, "I'm sorry, August."

The man's expression grew with worry and aggravation, "Sorry?! Emma, you bet all of our money!"

"I'm sorry! You're not going to see your dad again for a long time…" her eyes growing brighter with excitement as her hand slammed on the table, revealing her winning hand, "We are going to America! Full house, boys!" the blonde's fist slammed on the table another two times as she whooped in excitement. August joining right in, while the two other opponents stared in awe.

Emma and August hugged, shouting at the top of their lungs at her winning hand. Emma's smile shining bright at her victory. "We're going home!" she shouted as she leaned down to the table grabbing all of the items in fist fulls only to be grabbed by Olaf as he spoke something in Swedish and made a fist right before Emma.

The blonde closed her eyes shut, expecting the punch, but the guy swung his fist for the punch to land on his friend instead. She had won fair and square. His friend was the stupid one for bedding the tickets. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the scene as the man flew back with chair and all to the floor.

"We're going to America!" August shouted.

An older man who was the bartender of the place shouted over, "No, mates! Titanic goes to America in five minutes." he laughed as his thumb pointed behind him towards the clock wall. Marking five minutes before the ships departing time.

Both Emma and August quickly grabbed all the items on the table as they ran their way towards the ship, making their way through crowds of people, "We're riding high class now! We're practically goddamn royalty, my friend!" she shouted at August who was right behind her.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, dodging every person in sight that crossed her way, Emma holding out her hand which held the two winning tickets as they neared one of the bottom entrances, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're passengers!"

A young crew member glanced at the blonde as he took the tickets from her, "Have you been through the inspection queue?"

It was customary in those times for the good of the high class boarding the same ship that all low class passengers be inspected for anything that might be contagious. Even lice.

"Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans. Both of us." the blonde assured him.

"Right. Come aboard."

They made it. The time had marked twelve o'clock as everyone from the ship waved goodbye at the remaining people that remained at the bottom. It wasn't long before Emma was walking through one of the many hallways in the bottom deck of the ship, a bag of what little she had slung around her shoulder as she searched for what would be their room.

"Right here." said Emma as she entered the room, extending her hand to another Swedish male sitting on what she assumed was his bunk bed, "Hey, how you doing? Emma." she moved over to the another guy who was using the small bathroom of the room, shaking his hand in greeting, "Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."

August then received a punch in the arm by Emma as he had already taken possession of the top bunk of the room, leaving Emma to reclaim the bottom one. Leaving the two other males in the room confused as to what on earth happened to Olaf and Sven.

* * *

Compared to the bottom deck, which rooms were incredibly tiny, the top deck for high class passengers was very spacious and opened. Robin was walking along an outer deck that came with his and the Mills' suite, taking in how elegant everything was. The sun beamed in, it was provided by wooden shutters in case you wanted less or more sunlight, the floors were smooth wooden boards and it held a few small tables and just enough chairs.

Regina was in her bedroom suite placing her paintings in order. Regina Mills was more simpler than anyone gave her credit for. She was always brought up with money, but truth be told she had been around it all her life, she craved more excitement. Something different. One thing that she enjoyed spending money on was her paintings. She was a woman who appreciated a great piece of art.

"Would you like all of them out, miss?" a servant from the deck asked as she helped Regina unpack her paintings with care.

"Yes. We need a little color in this room." the brunette replied as she set the painting down to tend to another. She had a good amount of them from various artists.

"God, not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." spoke Robin as he took a drink from his champagne glass and leaned by the door frame.

"The difference between Robin's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating." Regina informed the maid as her gaze remained on the painting, admiring its every beauty in detail. She carefully sat the painting down on the couch, "Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" asked the maid with interest.

Regina's brows furrowed as she tried to recall the name, "Something Picasso."

Robin pushed himself off the door frame in a chuckle, "Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me."

 _At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown. We all called her Molly. History would call her The Unsinkable Molly Brown._

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny." said Molly as she carried in her luggage's herself, the thud of them dropping out of her hands loud and noticeable. She hands over a small luggage to a crew member helping her, "Here, if you think you can manage."

 _Her husband had struck gold someplace out west. And she was what mother called "new money." By the next afternoon we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean._

And there was nothing but the blue of the sea. The sun was out and shining above everyone on board. The captain stood up top, a proud grin on his lips, enjoying the sea air, uniform black and gold, looking the part. "Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs." he commanded to his second in command crew member.

"Yes, sir." Murdoch walked back in to give the order, as everyone did they part as they began to pull levers, shouting orders, placing more charcoals into the fires, igniting the engines, etc. everything to give the ship more speed. There wasn't a single part of machinery on that ship that began to work. It was hard work to get a ship as big as the Titanic to get it moving, but once it began… it flew through the ocean.

Emma had made her way on the upper deck of the ship, looking out into the ocean as she reached the front tip of the boat, grabbing on to the wires for support along with August by her side.

Dolphins joined in, jumping and swimming as fast as the ship itself. Emma lifted herself up more onto the very front of the ship, she was living a dream. She had imagined it being the greatest experience she had ever had in her entire life, but not this breathtaking. August and her began shouting and whooping, expressing their excitements of being on the biggest ship. She felt invincible. Like a queen of the world as she well shouted from the top of her lungs.

* * *

While all of Emma's excitement was being expressed out on the deck, Regina, Cora, Robin and others were enjoying breakfast with other high society people, along with Thomas Andrews, managing director, also architect of the RMS Titanic and his business partner Joseph Bruce Ismay.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history." spoke J. Bruce, feeling undoubtedly proud of their amazing creation, "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."

There was a small shade of pink on Andrew's cheeks as the spot light was shined on him among everyone joining at the table, "I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is." his fist knocking on the table three times, " Willed into solid reality."

As boring as this discussion was to Regina, she was rather smart. Observant even. Something surprising for a woman in those times. But Regina was a woman with a mind of her own. She didn't believe that women were only good for one thing. There was more to them than met the eye. Even if men didn't agree.

The brunette took a cigarette holder as regal as she had learned to do and placed it in her mouth with such elegance. Lighting the cigarette with the same regalness. Her mother was never one to agree with her smoking, even if Regina smoked once in a while.

"You know I don't like that, Regina." Cora whispered as she leaned into her daughter, afraid to make a big scene out of it in front of their guest.

Regina held the end of the cigarette holder with her index and middle finger flawlessly as her lips released the smoke she had inhaled. Even that seemed elegant.

Robin however was not having it as he took the cigarette out of its holder, putting it out immediately, "She knows." a waiter approached him ready to take his order. The man of course, ordered for himself and Regina included, "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with very little mint sauce."

Molly took notice in his need to control the brunette - not amused.

"You like lamb, right sweet pea?" asked Robin as he turned to his fiancee who only forced a almost sarcastic smile at the man.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too there, Robin?" Molly chuckled as she was a woman who said it like it was.

Robin's face fell, it was clear he didn't like this woman. Not like Molly cared, she didn't like him either.

Molly quickly turned her attention to those she did like, "Hey, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?" she beamed as she guessed right.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

Regina had to comment on this.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Molly and Andrews sure found it amusing as they couldn't control their smirks and silent chuckles. Andrew's shoulders were shaking from laughter.

Robin and Cora however were not amused.

"What's gotten into you?" whispered Cora as she leaned into Regina once again.

"Excuse me." the brunette voiced to everyone as she quickly got up from the table and left.

"I do apologize." Cora said as her gaze fell on Ismay full of embarrassment.

Molly looked over at Robin, "She's a pistol, Robin. Hope you can handle her."

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown?" replied Robin, un-amused.

"Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger?" asked Ismay, not knowing who Sigmund Freud was.

* * *

As the ship was divided from the inside, it was also divided from the outside. The top of the ship had its own section for the poor class, as the high class was given a much higher section. Emma was sitting out to the side with her sketchbook in hand, green eyes focused on a father and little girl while she sketched them with great detail. Her charcoal running smoothly against the paper, providing different types of shading as it went from dark to light, green eyes would quickly shift from the father and daughter down to her drawing again and again.

August was sitting right beside her, along with an Irish young man named Tommy. Someone from the high class walked by walking three dogs.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite." said Tommy in his Irish accent.

Emma smiled as she looked over at their new friend, "Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget?" Tommy spoke with the cigarette in his mouth, as a laughter from the blonde was heard as the man blew out a puff of smoke, as he extended his hand towards Emma, "I'm Tommy Ryan."

"Emma Swan." the blonde smiled as she firmly shook his hand.

"August." he introduced himself to Tommy as they shook hands.

Tommy moved back, eyeing Emma's beautiful new drawing, "Do you make any money with your drawings?" he asked, but the blonde could not hear his question. Her eyes and her thoughts were focused on Regina Mills, as the brunette was walking up to one of the edges of the boat, looking as elegant as ever. The sun light was beaming off of her as if she had come from the heaven's herself.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder and back to Emma, as he spoke in his Irish accent, "Ah, forget her. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as get next to the lights of her."

The blonde was hypnotized, her eyes couldn't be moved away from the beautiful woman that was standing above her. August laughed as he waved a hand in front of Emma who apparently was going to remain lost in a daze.

Regina glanced over at the blonde as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her and quickly looked away, unamused of the attention the blonde was giving her. But brown eyes quickly looked back over to the blonde, her features troubled.

Robin came up behind the brunette as he grabbed a hold of her arm in discretion, but Emma could tell they were arguing. Regina quickly yanked her away with as she just stepped inside the ship, her moment of piece ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews and followers this story is getting. :) I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the 2nd chapter to this beautiful tale. I will update more on one of my other 2 ff's tomorrow. Enjoy!  
**

 **A/N 2: I gave our lovely Regina a middle name for this story.**

* * *

 _I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back. No one who cared or even noticed._

Regina ran as fast as she could go. Panting and sobbing. All her life people have always told her what to do and it was exhausting. She couldn't handle it anymore. The clanking of her heels echoed through the wooden floors of the ship as she ran, bumping into other people who found themselves walking out on deck that same night. Heads turned as they saw a brunette young woman in a purple dress crying her eyes out as she ran. But no one even bothered to ask if she was alright.

Emma was on the top deck that night, lying on a bench, enjoying a smoke as she looked up at the millions of stars staring down on her. Streaks of blonde hair flapping in the wind as the ship was gliding along the water. She sat up as soon as she had seen the same weeping woman as she ran along until she reached the very end of the ship.

Her hands rested on the white rails at the very end as she glanced down into the cold water. She could hear the ocean roaring. She panted slowly as she thought about one thing in that moment. It would be very easy just to jump. All her suffering would be over.

She looked back quickly as she turned back around to face the rails, one of her feet slowly stepped up onto the bottom rail as she pulled herself up, her eyes staring down at the ocean. She brought her hand up for support, as her fingers wrapped around a light post, gripping on tightly as she crossed one leg then the other to the other side of the rails. Her hands holding on as she turned her body, her feet pivoting as she faced the dark end of the sea once again. All it took was one jump and it would all be over. Just one jump.

"Don't do it." said Emma as she was now standing behind Regina a few feet away, holding her hand out as if she were ready to leap and save her.

Regina turned around, gasping as the blonde's voice took her by surprise. No one cared what she did, so why was this girl here all of a sudden worried about her jumping? This blonde stranger who had no business being here.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer." warned Regina, her voice breaking with emotion.

Emma stretched out her hand as she took three steps forward, "Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are. I meant it. I'll let go." the brunette warned as she turned to glance at the sea as Emma stopped on her tracks. Regina glanced back to the blonde who took one last quick puff at the now finished cigarette as she motioned that she was simply stepping forward to throw it into the sea.

As Emma threw it in she stepped in closer as her hands were placed in her pants pockets, her eyes shifting towards the brunette in distress, "No, you won't."

Regina turned her head to look at the blonde stranger, who now it seems she was also trying to tell her what to do, "What do you mean, no I won't?" she grew upset, "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"Well, you would have done it already." Emma said calmly, her green eyes never leaving the brunette's sight. She remembered her from the day she saw her, she wondered if Regina did too. Even in distress, Emma had to admit the woman was breathtaking.

"You're distracting me. Go away." replied the brunette.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." said the blonde as she quickly removed her jacket, letting it drop on the floor with a thud.

 _Is she really this crazy?_ Regina thought, her brows furrowing with confusion as to why this woman cared so much for the life of someone she didn't even know, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

Emma's foot rested on a big anchor that was in front of her as she began to untie her shoe, "I'm a good swimmer." she assured the brunette.

"The fall alone will kill you." replied Regina, wanting this woman to leave her be.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't." replied the blonde as her hands worked the laces of her shoes, "To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Emma successfully pulled off her shoe as a thud sounded from where she let it drop on to the floor, as she quickly placed her other foot, working the laces of the other shoe. Her words sounded in Regina's mind, as the brunette then turned to look over to the blonde, "How cold?" she asked her, seeing as she seemed to know a lot about it.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." one last thud was heard as she had removed her other shoe, and stood up right to keep up the conversation, hoping the brunette would remained distracted as brown eyes seemed to stay on her now, "You ever been to Wisconsin?"

Regina turned to look at her once again as she had stared back into the ocean for a quick glance, a confusing look on her face, "What?"

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

Regina closed her eyes in annoyance, "I know what ice fishing is!" a heavy sigh being released from her.

Emma's brows raised to her hairline as she held out her hands, "Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl." _Real smooth, Swan._ She thought to herself. Emma was always a shy one when it came to girls, especially really beautiful ones like the brunette. "Anyway, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you…" she glanced down at the roaring water, eyes shifting towards Regina and the water, "Like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body"

Regina's stressed and annoying feature turned to worry as she listened to the blonde's voice.

"You can't breathe. You can't think. Least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said…" a snap of a button was heard as she removed another thin jacket she wore underneath, "I don't have a choice."

Regina now found herself looking at this woman as if she had a screw loose. Emma stared right at her, giving her the impression that she wasn't about to just walk away, as she spoke again, "I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." replied Regina.

"That's what everybody says, but…" she leaned towards the brunette, "With all due respect, miss I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here."

 _Point well taken._ Thought Regina.

"Come on." said Emma as she stretched out her hand, offering for the brunette to take it, "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Regina saw a pale hand come up to the side, she couldn't understand why, when her mind was well made up of what she was about to do, but she just had to take the blonde's hand. So she did, as her right hand glided across, connecting with Emma's hand. Her body twisting back around as Emma's own body walked closer, their faces only inches apart as brown eyes looked at a small smile that had formed on Emma's lips.

"Phew." Emma's green eyes connected with Regina's brown ones, "I'm Emma Swan."

"Regina Marie Mills."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down." the blonde joked, not that Regina had a long ridiculous name you couldn't pronounce, but she was just trying to make the woman laugh. Successfully as the brunette let out a small laugh, getting the blonde's joke. But it was enough for the blonde to know that Regina had a beautiful smile. "Come on." Emma spoke once again as she began helping her over the rail.

As Regina lifted her foot to step on to the bottom rail, it slipped as the tip of her heel had tucked under some of her dress' thin fabric.

Regina let out this agonizing scream as she felt her body drop, Emma's own upper body was pulled down as she held onto the woman's hands, trying to pull her back up. "Come on." but Regina just screamed, pleading for help as she was no hanging from one hand, Emma needing the woman's help to be able to pull her back up.

Night guards from the ship heard her screams and quickly ran to where such cries were coming from.

"Help me, please!" pleaded Regina as she looked up at the blonde, dealing with her own struggle to pull the panicked woman back up.

"Listen. Listen to me. I've got you. I won't let go." Emma assured her as she held on with a tight grip. "Now, pull yourself up. Come on!" a grunt escaped the blonde as she pulled the woman up with all her might as Regina helped how she could.

Slowly and both grunting, Emma was able to bring her up, "I got you." she pulled Regina's body, her weight causing Emma to lose her balance as they both tumbled over to the floor, Emma landing on top of frightened and pale brunette.

"What's all this?" said one of the guards as Emma rose up, her lips parted, she knew what the man was thinking just by his eyes scanning her shoes on floor along with her jacket and a frightened and panting brunette spread out on the floor. The man's face was evidence enough as he looked at the blonde complete disgusted, pointing a finger at her in warning, "You stand back and don't move an inch!"

Emma calmly stood as she placed her hands in her pants pockets.

"Fetch the Master at Arms." ordered the guard to another.

As expected, hours later, Emma was being placed in handcuffs with her hands placed behind her back as Regina sat by with a blanket wrapped around her. An outraged Robin standing close in the blonde's personal space, "This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancee?" as Emma's eyes looked over to a more calmed Regina, she was shaken by and angry Robin as his hands gripped on to her jacket, demanding an answer, "Look at me, you filth!"

"Robin." Regina spoke, trying to get him to calm down.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Regina walked over, grabbing Robin's arm, "Robin, stop. It was an accident."

"An accident?" asked Robin, clueless as to how a rape could be any type of accident.

Emma's brows furrowed as her eyes remained on Regina.

"It was. Stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." her gaze traveled to Emma's and back to Robin's as her finger made a circular motion, as the woman tried to think of the parts of the ship, as she came up with a lie, "I was leaning far over to see the, uh… uh uh, the uh…"

Robin's head moved along with Regina's hand motion as he finished the sentence for her, "Propellers?"

"Propellers, and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but, Ms. Swan here saved me And almost went over herself."

Emma had a small smirk on her face at the woman's convincing lie as their eyes met yet again.

"She wanted to see the propellers." Robin said with a chuckle as he looked over at everyone around them, undoubtedly thinking that, that was perhaps the most stupid idea Regina had ever had.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix." said an older man who was with them on deck.

"Was that the way of it?" asked the Master at Arms, directed at Emma as he held on to her.

Emma looked over at the man and then back at Regina, who had a pleading look on her face, wanting to get her off the hook, "Yeah." said the blonde. "Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the girl's a hero then. Good for you. Well done." the older man congratulated her, as Regina's lips curled up in a small smile towards the blonde. "So, it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

As Emma was quickly being taken off the restraints, Robin looked back at Regina as he rubbed the brunette's arms, wanting to warm her up, "Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." he wrapped an arm around the brunette as he began to walk back inside, only to be stopped by his companion.

"Ah, perhaps a little something for the girl?" he said.

Robin looked over at Emma, "Of course." his gaze went to Robert as he stood nearby, "Mr. Gold, I think a twenty should do it."

Regina chuckled at Robin's offer, knowing Emma deserved much more, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Robin's eyes went to Regina, "Regina is displeased. What to do? I know." he walked over to Emma, an offer in mind he knew would make his fiancee happy, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale."

Emma's features remained serious around Robin, but if Regina was going to be there, why not accept? After all, Emma had nothing to be ashamed of being poor. "Sure. Count me in." she replied.

Robin smiled, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near her, "Good. It's settled then." he turned back, walking towards Regina as he whispered to his companion who had already had too much to drink, "This should be interesting."

Emma watched them leave, including Regina as she whistled over to Robert who looked her over, "Can I bum smoke?" she nodded her head towards his cigarette case.

Robert walked up to the blonde, holding out his gold case, not denying her of one - as Emma took two, placing one in between her lips as she tucked the other behind her blonde curls by her ear.

"You'll want to tie those." said Robert as he glanced down at the girl's still untied shoes. "It's interesting. The young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

Emma stood in place as her green eyes followed the older man as he turned to walk away. She could smell a scumbag a mile away, as well as she could tell who liked her and who didn't.

Regina was in her bedroom suite, her music box was playing a soft melody, as an olive hand placed down her hair brush. Her eyes looked to the door using the mirror as she heard a faint knock.

Robin swung open the door, "I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." he entered the room as he walked up behind her, holding a well sized box that looked like it held jewelry, "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week." the tune from her music box stopped as the man shut it close, moving it aside as he took a seat on the furniture that was in front of the brunette, "But, I thought tonight." he held open the case as it revealed the famous Heart of the Ocean necklace.

Regina was in awe as she glanced down at the shiny new object, "Good gracious."

Robin chuckled at her reaction, "Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

Regina glanced up at him, still in awe, "Is it a-"

"Diamond. Yes." Robin chuckled as he held the necklace carefully in between his fingers, as he swung his hands around, behind the brunette to place the necklace in it's rightful place as it hung around the woman's neck. "Fifty-six carats to be exact. It was born by Louis XVI. And they called it Le Coeur de la Mer."

"The Heart of the Ocean." both said in union, as Robin smiled

Regina stared at the jewelry as she couldn't believe it was hanging around her neck, "It's overwhelming."

"Well, it's for royalty. We are royalty, Regina." he kneeled down next to the brunette as he continued, "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you… if you would not deny me."

Their eyes met as their heads turned to see each other without the use of the mirror in front of them now. "Open your heart to me, Regina." said the man.

Regina had denied Robin many things. Truth is, she was never really sure if she liked men at all, but because she was of high society and was brought up well, her mother always told her to act like a lady. But in that moment as Robin kneeled before her - she couldn't help but think of a certain blonde that saved her life.

After being saved by Emma, Regina came to realize that she wasn't as bad as she first thought she was. She had actually had taking a liking to her, and wanted to know more about her. Regina Mills became fascinated by all of the blonde's stories, as that's what Regina wanted to be: free. Both decided to go for a walk around the upper deck of the boat as they exchanged a few words the next day.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, since my folks died. And I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country so I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." the blonde joked as both exchanged smiles. "Well, Regina, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

Regina let out a sigh, "Ms. Swan, I-"

"Emma." the blonde corrected her.

"Emma. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"You're welcome." replied Emma.

"Look. I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" said Regina, feeling embarrassed.

"No." Emma stopped on her tracks as she looked into Regina's eyes, speaking truthfully, "No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

Something about Emma calmed her, it made her feel like she finally had someone to listen to her suffocating troubles, no matter how truly embarrassed she felt, "Well, I… It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life, plunging ahead of me powerless to stop it." she held out her left hand before the blonde, showing off her engagement ring that was given by Robin, as if to say, _this is not what I want._

Emma held her hand, as her eyes looked down at the enormous jewelry that someone like her could never come to afford, "God, look at that thing. You would have gone straight to the bottom." she joked.

Regina's chest was raising up and down as she already felt like she was suffocating at the thought of marrying someone she really didn't want to marry. "Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up."

Emma was very good at reading people, growing up alone most of her life, she became as what was known as street smart. Regina Mills was no different, she could read her way better than anyone, "Do you love him?"

Regina's expression went from frustration to appalled in a matter of seconds, "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." replied Regina.

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" Emma knew Regina was avoiding as the brunette scoffed in shock at her blunt question. Emma Swan was really something, she had no shame.

"This is not a suitable conversation." said Regina.

A smile playing on Emma's lips now, "Why can't you just answer the question?"

The brunette laughed, appalled by the blonde's rudeness in asking her such a question as if they were friends for a long time, she took a few steps past the blonde, as she turned back to look her in the eye, "This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all." she continued her rambling as Emma nodded with another grin, "You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now…" she extended her hand towards Emma as the blonde automatically took it into a handshake, "Emma. Ms. Swan. It's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you."

"And you've insulted me." Emma nodded her head as they both continued to shake hands.

Regina was now trying to hold in a laughter, knowing well she was being challenged, "Well, you deserved it."

"Right." replied Emma.

"Right." said Regina as she kept up with their long handshake.

"I thought you were leaving." said the blonde as now their challenge had become a round of 'Let's See Who Leaves First.'

Regina scoffed as a bit of laughter escaped her, "I am." she began to walk away, as she turned back to face a smirking blonde, knowing she'd won their little game, "You are so annoying!"

Emma chuckled tauntly at the brunette as she watched her walking away.

Regina quickly turned back as she walked back to the smirking blonde, "Wait. I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave." she ordered.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, as her hand rested on a giant cable of the ship for support, eyebrow raised at the brunette, "Oh-ho-ho-ho. Well, well, well. Now, who's being rude?"

Regina let out a laugh mixed with a scoff as Emma had outsmarter her once again, her eyes quickly glanced down at the portfolio Emma had been holding all through their walk, which held all her drawings. An olive hand reached out to yank it away from the blonde's grasp, "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" She opened up, glancing down at one drawing as her eyes shifted between them and Emma, "So what are you and artist or something?" what was once an angry tone dropped to a calmer one as she walked over to a chair as her hands flipped through the rest of the drawings, Emma followed close behind as she joined her, taking a seat on the chair next to Regina's,"These are rather good. They're very good, actually."

Detailed drawings, much like the one she had been drawing of the little girl and her father on her first day on the Titanic, were drawings of a woman breastfeeding her newborn baby, an older pair of hands holding onto a what looked to be three year old child, as Emma's beautiful cursive handwriting was seen off on the corner of the pages, with her initials and dates printed on them.

"Emma, this is exquisite work." Regina murmured as she kept flipping through the pages, taking in all their fine detail.

"Ah, they didn't think too much of them in old Paree." replied the blonde.

Regina's eyes looked over at Emma in surprise, "Paris? You do get around for a p-" the next word caught in her throat as she realized what she was about to say, feeling embarrassed yet again as she stumbled on her next words, trying to correct her situation, "Well, a- a person of limited means."

A light laugh escaped the blonde, she was starting to enjoy this side of Regina, "Go on. A poor girl. You can say it."

The sound of a paper being shuffled was heard as Regina flipped on to the next drawing, being even more impressed as she saw a bare naked woman, posing, unashamed in all her glory. The next drawing was the same, two different naked women. Regina caught a hint of a blush creeping up on the blonde's cheeks as she looked her over, "And these were drawn from life?" she asked Emma.

Emma nodded, "That's one of the good things about Paris. Lots of girls are willing to take their clothes off."

Regina couldn't help but laugh lightly at Emma's words, as she flipped through another drawing she noticed a close up of one of the women Emma had drawn before, "You liked this woman. You used her several times."

A page flipped as Emma pointed to the next drawing of just a pair of hands, "Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?"

Regina smiled as she looked over at the blonde, "I think you must have had a love affair with her." she joked, only there was a hint of seriousness in that remark.

Emma chuckled, cheeks going a shade of pink, "No, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute." A smile playing on thin lips as Regina glanced at her in surprise, Emma flipped through another page as it showed the woman's full body, proving that what Emma told her turned out to be true, "See?"

Regina's brows furrowed, head tilting as she examined the drawing, "Oh."

Both joined each other in light laughter.

"She had a good sense of humor though." Another page flipped, revealing a woman with raggedy clothing, wearing all of her jewels, "Oh, and this lady… she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long, lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. See, her clothes are all moth-eaten." the blonde pointed as Regina looked Emma over with a soft smile and admiration.

"Well, you have a gift, Emma. You do. You see people." she told her.

Emma's eyes were in focus on Regina, "I see you."

Regina smiled, curious to know what the blonde saw when it came to her, "And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :) I anxiously await your reviews. I changed some things, I hope you guys will like. Still keeping it as close to the film as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mr. Ismay was having breakfast that morning with the Captain of the ship, trying to convince him to increase the ships speed. "Think of the headlines!" he said. Although the Captain wasn't convinced he should push the last three boilers to increase such speed - he gave in. Little did they know that wouldn't be a wise idea further on.

As the sun was setting, Emma and Regina still found themselves deep in conversation. The brunette wanted to know a lot more about the blonde woman who had saved her life. It was as if she was living vicariously through her many tales of her life.

Emma couldn't be happier to get to finally have a conversation with the woman who had captured her heart.

"After that, I worked on a squid boat in Monterey then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and did portraits for ten cents a piece."

Regina couldn't help but admire her as she spoke, "Why can't I be like you, Emma?" Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." she motioned towards the ocean with her hand. Her mind ran wild with all the dreamy thoughts she began having of everything her and Emma could do together. Her expression showing that adventurous emotion as she looked over at the blonde, "Say we'll go there, to that pier even if we only just talk about it." Regina needed that idea of adventure. Even if that's all it was. She wanted to feel alive, and being with Emma made her feel exactly that.

Emma had a sly smirk on her face, loving the idea of showing Regina her side of the world. How could she deny her that? She wanted it too - even if she didn't have much to offer her, she wanted to make it come true for her. "No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coaster 'till we throw up." a laugh escaped Regina as her smile never left her lips, she could see Emma was serious as she continued, "Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf. Now, but you have to do it like a real cowboy, not of that sidesaddle stuff."

Regina's brows hit her hairline in surprise, "You mean with one leg on each side?"

"Yeah." replied Emma.

"Can you show me?" asked Regina.

"Sure, if you'd like." Emma nodded.

"Teach me to ride like a man." the brunette said with a smile on her face.

"And chew tobacco like a man." replied Emma while doing a great impersonation of Western accent.

"And spit like a man." said Regina, trying out Emma's Western accent.

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Emma joked, which made Regina laugh.

"No."

Emma nodded her head off to the side, "Come on, I'll show. Let's do it." the brunette gawked at her in surprise as Emma walked over to her other side, taking her hand in hers, forcing her to walk along with her, "I'll show you how, come on."

"Emma, no!" Regina tried stopping her, but staying in place, but the blonde was surprisingly strong.

"Come on." was all the blonde kept saying as she dragged her along another part of the boat.

"Wait, Emma. I couldn't possibly - Emma." the brunette kept protesting to the idea of learning around where others could see, but she went anyway, as they stopped near another end of the boat.

"Watch closely." instructed Emma as she quickly hawked up a good amount of phlegm, leaned back as her hands held on to the side of the ship for support, and spat with all her might as it shot straight out.

Regina's eyes wide in surprise, but couldn't help to have an excited look on her face, "That's disgusting." she said as Emma laughed.

"Alright, your turn." replied the blonde with a smile of her own, only to be disappointed as Regina simply breathed in and spat so quickly but gently, she could tell she was still shy about it. "That was pitiful!" she began taking position again, "Come on, you really gotta hawk it back, you know. Get some leverage, use your arms." she snorted, hawking up another bit of phlegm, as Regina began doing the same, feeling surprisingly inspired as she watched her, "Arc your neck." she hawked as she spat another piece of phlegm out, as Regina cleared her throat as she began to hawk it out.

"You see the range on that thing?" the blonde pointed out, as Regina nodded, mouth tightly closed, providing her with a _mhm_ for that was all she could say. "Okay, go." Regina then hawked the rest of it up as she leaned over and spat, as this time it sounded loud, as the blonde's head followed the spit as it fell, looking back at Regina, "That was better. You gotta work on it. Really try to work it up, get some body to it, you know - you gotta-" her words cut off as she started snorting and hawking up another giant phlegm.

Regina's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother walking up towards the two of them, along with two of her friends and Molly, Emma quickly turned her body to look over who was standing near them as she only felt Regina's fist hitting her arm to get her attention. Green eyes grew wide in surprise to see that Cora and her companion were not amused - all the blonde could think to do was swallow back what she had produced, as a gulp was clearly heard and the muscles on her neck worked as the spit traveled back down her throat.

"Mother." Regina walked over to them as she quickly composed herself, "May I introduce Emma Swan?"

Cora's gaze could practically burn a hole through Emma, "Charmed, I'm sure." she said unamused and unimpressed as her eyes quickly looked over to her daughter.

Emma smiled, feeling a little embarrassed as Molly quickly tapped her chin, informing her to wipe the string of phlegm she didn't know was hanging from the corner of her mouth, Emma's brows furrowed as her hand quickly wiped it off.

 _The others were gracious and curious about the woman who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at her like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly._

"Well, Emma sounds like you are a good woman to have around in a sticky spot." Molly smiling at Emma as she spoke, after Regina had told them the blonde's courageous tale on saving her life, which made the blonde smirk as a shade of pink crept up her cheeks.

A trumpet sounded off in the distance with a rhythm that sounded as if was time for war rather than dinner. Molly being her old self, didn't hold back on that comment, "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

Regina laughed as she linked arms with Cora, "Shall we go dress, mother?" she looked over her shoulder at Emma as they walked away, "See you at dinner, Emma."

Emma waved her off as she leaned off to the side, wanting to see Regina even as she walked away.

"Emma." Molly called out, but the blonde was in a daze looking over at Regina, so she called louder, "Emma! Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?" she asked as soon as she got her attention.

Emma smirked, "Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit." her eyes traveled down and back up the blonde's body, eyeing her clothes, which weren't suited for a dinner, "What are you planning to wear?"

Emma looked down at her clothes as motioned to her clothes, seeing as that's all she had, Molly scoffed, "I figured. Come on." she said as she grabbed the blonde by the arm, leading her away.

Molly had taken Emma into her suite, she knew well what it was like to not have two dimes to rub together, she wanted Emma to look her best. People could be eat her alive if she didn't at least look the part.

Emma had never worn a dress before in her life. Growing up with only her father, she was only used to the clothes he could afford to get her - which were the only ones he was familiar with. She never felt the need to hide who she was or the fact that she was poor, but tonight's dinner could be fun. This could be her only chance to see how the other end lived. And it meant she could see Regina. She wasn't about to pass that chance up.

Thanks to Molly, and her daughter, she had been able to provide her with a beautiful, simple but elegant green dress. Not too dark, not too light. It was perfectly in her size. The soft fabric hanging loosely around her just above her waist, while the rest was covered in small sparkling beads, held up by spaghetti straps. Her hair was made into a french braid, looping around the sides of her head as it held the rest of it together as blonde curls hung loose around the back of her head. The color green in her eyes popping out with the color of her dress.

Molly smiled, feeling satisfied of the masterpiece she had accomplished with the blonde, as she added the finishing touch by placing a small round emerald pendant, held by a sliver necklace around the blonde's neck, "I was right. You and my daughter are just about the same size." she placed her hands on her hips as she eyed her masterpiece before her, feeling like Cinderella's fairy godmother.

Emma looking herself over in front of the mirror, unable to recognize herself.

A whistle was heard coming from Molly as she stood behind Emma, both looking into the mirror, "You shine up like a new penny." the woman released a pleasing laugh as Emma chuckled with a smirk appearing on her lips.

* * *

The sky that evening was a light purple, with orange just at the bottom of the horizon, Titanic was lid up beautifully with the lights shining from inside of it from that evening's dinner. A crew member working in that dining hall that evening opened the door as he saw Emma approaching, looking the part. "Good evening, miss." he nodded with a smile. Had she not been in a dress, looking as elegant as she had that night, she would have been turned away.

Emma nodded, as she took a few steps inside, her eyes nervously moving around the gigantic room. The marbled flooring was white and shined so bright it made her eyes hurt, as a wooden staircase was near the entrance towards the dining hall. What the hell was she getting herself into?

An orchestra was heard playing 'The Blue Danube' by Johann Strauss as people of high class talked among themselves, making their way into the dining hall, as Emma leaned over the stairs, taking in how fancy everything was. The rooftop was made of a round glass. She soon made her way down the steps, a wooden clock with hand carved detail was placed just behind her. She took great notice in it, being an artist herself.

She could practically smell the money in this place. She couldn't help feeling so out of place now, more than she had before. But Emma Swan was never one to show how scared she was.

She rested her back against a wooden post just at the bottom of the stairs, but quickly composed herself as her eyes kept observing how someone with class should act. She wanted to do the same, at least while she was there. She would nod and smile to couples who would greet her out of courtesy as she noticed how the men would escort their companions with arms linked to one another.

Emma stretched out her hand in greeting as she saw Robin coming down the stairs with Cora by his side, only to be ignored by both. They weren't really paying attention in the first place to even bother noticing her - Regina however did notice her as she was making her way down the steps. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her, blonde curls over her shoulders. She looked different indeed - very beautiful.

Emma's head did a double take as she caught Regina's gaze into her own, both eyes penetrating each other then and there. No dress did the brunette justice, not even the dark purple one she was wearing in that moment.

The blonde smirked as she met the brunette at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes never leaving the brunette's brown ones, as she carefully took her hand into her own, placing a gentle kiss on it above her long sleeved white glove.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Emma murmured as they both shared a small laugh.

Emma held out her arm which Regina elegantly took as they walked towards Cora and Robin, she wasn't about to leave Regina without being escorted as well.

"Darling…" said Regina as she reached out for Robin's arm to get his attention, "Surely you remember Ms. Swan."

Robin's brows raised up, meeting his hairline in surprise, "Swan? That's amazing. You could almost pass for a lady."

Emma knew she wasn't liked, but she was used to people always thinking less of her and right now she didn't care, "Almost."

"That's extraordinary." said a grinning Robin as he continued to walk away with Cora by his arm.

Regina smiled sweetly over at Emma as their eyes met again, both walking behind them as they made their way into the dining hall.

The brunette leaned in to Emma as she looked over to a woman far ahead, "There's the countess of Rothes." her head turned to a male that was walking by, "And that's John Jacob Astor the richest man on the ship. His little wifey Madeline, is my age and in a delicate condition." her eyebrows raise, both her and Emma looking over to them, enjoying the gossip about how fake everyone in that room can be, "See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." a chuckle was heard from the blonde as Regina looked straight ahead, "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." brown eyes shift to the next set of people, "And over here, we have Sir Cosmo Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon…" she smiled and waved as she murmured through her teeth to the blonde, "She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

Everyone kept commenting to Robin just how gorgeous Regina was looking that evening. Robin smiling proudly, of course to him the brunette was nothing more but a trophy wife.

Molly walked up to both Emma and Regina, smiling as she looked over at the blonde, "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" she asked.

Emma mirroring her smile as she held out her arm for the older woman to take, "Certainly."

"There's nothing to it, is there Emma? Just remember they love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." said Molly as they walked into the dining room, taking their seats at the table.

 _She must have been nervous, but she never faltered. They assumed she was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune, perhaps. New money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Mother, of course, could always be counted upon._

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Ms. Swan. I hear they're quite good on this ship." said Cora with an almost evil smirk.

If Emma was bothered or not by that comment, she didn't show it, "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." she replied.

Everyone joined in laughter, but Regina glared over at her mother as she knew how harsh she could be.

"Ms. Swan is joining us from third class." He informed everyone, "She was of some assistance to my fiancee last night."

Regina jumped in, "It turns that Ms. Swan is quite a fine artist. She was kind enough to show me some of her work today." her brown eyes looking over at the blonde.

"Regina and I differ in our definition of fine art." Robin spoke as he served himself some caviar, while his eyes fell upon Emma, "Not to impugn your work, miss."

Emma shook her head, taking no offense as her eyes quickly found Regina who had cleared her throat to get her attention, as she mouthed over to her to compose her posture, which she immediately did.

Her eyes fell on the different sets silverware that were placed on each side of her plate, not really knowing what she was supposed to do with each one. She leaned to whisper to Molly for guidance, "Are these all for me?"

"Just start from the outside and work your way in." she murmured.

A waiter holding a small silver dish of caviar, leaned in to Emma, "How do you take your caviar, miss?"

"No, caviar for me, thanks. I never really did like it much." replied the blonde. Regina couldn't help but smirk at Emma's words.

"And where exactly do you live, Ms. Swan?" asked Cora as she took a bite of a thin piece of toast, covered in caviar.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." the blonde answered honestly.

"And how is it you have means to travel?" asked Cora, wanting to make the blonde feel lesser than.

The blonde inhaled a sharp breath as she spoke, "I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic at a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky hand." she nodded as she glanced over at Regina, who provided the blonde with a smile.

"All life is a game of luck." said one of the night's companions.

"A real man makes his own luck." Robin commented.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Cora asked dryly as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips.

This time Molly glared over at the woman.

"Why, yes ma'am, I do." the blonde nodded, "I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper." she continued as her posture soon broke, as she slouched a bit, taking a bite out of a piece of bread as she spoke, "I mean I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night I'm sleeping under a bridge and now, here I am on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people." everyone laughed as she raised her champagne to get it refilled, "I figured life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it." she took a quick sip from her glass, slurping out of it, "You never know what hand you'll get dealt with next. You learn to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

"Well said, Emma." replied Molly.

"Hear, hear!" shouted a man at the table, who was obviously already intoxicated from the champagne.

Regina raised her glass in a toast, her eyes never leaving Emma, "To making it count."

"To making it count." everyone joined with their glasses raised in the air in a toast.

* * *

The night went by, laughter now filling the room as Molly told one of her many stories of an incident a man had involving a fire.

Regina leaned over towards Emma, whispering about the same events that took place after a dinner, "Next it'll be brandy's in the smoking room." Robin kept his gaze on Regina everytime she would lean in to whisper something to Emma.

Exactly in that moment, a man stood as he looked over at the table, "Well, join me in a brandy, gentleman?"

Regina chuckled at how well she knew the same old boring routines people with money had, "Now they retreat to a cloud of smoke to congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." she whispered over to Emma.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." said Ismay as he smiled at all the women present that night.

"May I escort you to the cabin?" asked Robin as he stood behind Regina's chair.

"No, I'll stay here." she waved him off.

Emma stood up from her chair, as she handed a pen back to Molly, "Here you go, Molly." she murmured.

Robin walked by Emma as he turned around to face her before leaving, "Oh, Swan. Good of you to come."

Emma turned to face Regina who was looking up at her, "Emma, must you go?" asked the brunette.

"Time for me to row with the other slaves." she joked as Regina let out a small laugh, "Good night, Regina." she said as held out her hand which the brunette quickly took, placing a gentle kiss on it as she left a folded up piece of paper in her hand before walking away.

Regina unfolded the paper as she eyed what was written on it in Emma's beautiful cursive writing.

 _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

Cora's eyes were on Regina as she looked down at the paper, and in some way, somehow she had excused herself that night and walked towards those same stairs she had come down from only to stop at the bottom of the stairs, as she looked up at a patiently waiting blonde. She exhaled sharply as she made her way up the stairs, where Emma greeted her with a smile, her green eyes bright as day.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know, I've had this one pretty abandoned, but not to worry, an update is here and ready for your reading pleasure. :) I give you my word, all my stories will be written to completion. I have so much I want to write and so little time sometimes. I want to thank you for your patience and dedication to this ff as well as my others. Enjoy!**_

* * *

There was loud music. It was in a small crowded room, but everyone there was full of life, dancing as four musicians played with windpipes, drums, even spoons.

Emma was still in her dress Molly had let her borrow as she danced with a little girl, while Regina sat by clapping, enjoying the music as she watched how happy everyone was around her. It was a big change from how she lived her life with her mother and Robin. These people were poor but free spirited. They enjoyed life day to day with the very little they had, and that was something Regina wouldn't mind being a part of.

She laughed, amazed at how one man was drunk off his mind, crashing into one of the tables as he fell back, laughing as two of his friends helped him and handed him a new beer.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the music stopped, and soon after began playing another one. Emma looked down at the little girl she had been dancing with as she pointed towards Regina, "I'm gonna dance with her now, alright?" she said to the girl as she nodded. Emma held out her hand for Regina to take, "Come on."

Regina looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, "What?"

"Come on." Emma grabbed the brunette's hand as she pulled her up off her seat, "Come with me."

"Wait. Wait, Emma." Regina looked frightened as she stood in front of Emma. She really never danced this way. "I can't do this."

"We're going to have to get a little bit closer." Regina gasped as she felt Emma grab her waist and pulled her a little more closer towards her body, as she grabbed a hold of her other hand, "Like this."

The little girl Emma had been dancing with stood before them, with an upset look on her face as she still wanted to keep on dancing with Emma.

Emma looked over at her, smiling, "You're still my best girl." she assured her as the little girl smiled back at her.

"I don't know the steps." Regina shouted over the loud instrumental music as she moved along with Emma in a spinning motion.

"Neither do I. Just go with it. Don't think." replied the blonde as she began to move through the crowd, spinning her faster, dancing to the beat of the music. Regina exclaimed excitedly as she allowed Emma to lead her through the crowd.

People began dancing up on a small stage, as Emma made her way through, pulling Regina along with her on stage, despite Regina protesting against it. Emma released Regina as they reached the stage, moving her bare feet to the beat of the music as she danced alone. That made Regina smile as she quickly removed her heels, tossing them to a woman that was near by as she lifted her dress up, as her eyes focused on Emma's feet as she did the exact same dance.

Emma stopped dancing to watch Regina, amazed that she was able to pick up the dance so quickly, especially after not knowing how to dance any of this as they began. Both women exchanged smiles as Emma clapped, cheering her on as she danced along with her as August joined beside them along with a girl he had met.

Emma soon linked arms with Regina as they began dancing in a spinning motion yet again. She loved nothing more than watching Regina smile as she was in that very moment. The brunette was having the time of her life, she was alive - free. Emma couldn't help but fall even more in love with her then and there.

After a while of dancing, Emma moved through the crowd, near a table where two men were playing happened to be arm wrestling as she snatched two glasses of beer, handing one to Regina as she took a drink of hers.

Regina gladly drank the beer gulp after gulp after gulp, leaving the glass almost empty as she looked over at a wide eyed Emma, totally surprised she even knew how to drink that way, she smiled at the blonde's reaction, "What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" she laughed and shrieked all at once as someone bumped into Emma causing her drink to spill all over Regina.

Emma grabbed him by his shirt as she pushed him away, "Hey, get out of here." the man was drunk, obviously it was no one's fault, but Emma couldn't help to feel protective over Regina in that moment. "Are you alright?" she asked the laughing brunette.

"I'm fine." replied Regina through laughter.

A small crashing sound was heard, coming from the two same men playing their game of arm wrestling- one having won the match grunted excitedly as the other bet him another round.

"So…" said Regina as she walked up to them taking the a cigarette one of the guys had in its mouth as she continued, "You think you're big tough men?" she asked as she inhaled on the end of the cigarette, "Let's see you do this." she puffed out the smoke rapidly, but it was still the sexiest thing Emma had ever seen. Regina bend down taking the end of her dress as she held it towards Emma, "Hold this for me, Emma. Hold it up." she said as the blonde did what was asked of her. Everyone around the brunette were gawking as she placed each arm over her head and began lifting herself up until she was standing on the very tip of her toes.

The two men who had been playing arm wrestling had their mouths partly opened in surprise. Eyes were wide from a woman standing just near Emma- as for the blonde herself was in awe at what she was witnessing while she kept hanging on to Regina's dress.

Regina was able to support herself on just the tip of her toes for about 5 seconds when her eyes shut in pain as one of her toes gave out on her, causing her to lose her balance, exclaiming in a bit of pain as Emma caught her in her arms, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked the blonde as she continued to hang on to a now laughing Regina.

"I haven't done that in years." replied Regina through a wide, happy smile as both brown and green pair of eyes met with each other while everyone that had been gathered around her clapped at what she had just done.

Regina was the happiest she had ever been in that moment, neither her nor Emma noticed that Gold was scrunching down the staircase to the room, as his eyes scanned the room, falling on the two happy women. No doubt, spying on the brunette on Robin's behalf.

The music ended as another started playing immediately right after. The girl August was dancing with that night took his hand as they began dancing together past Regina and Emma- August grabbing a hold of Regina's hand as the brunette reached for Emma's, all dancing together in a long line as the music played on for the night. Definitively, this was a night to remember for Regina. It was marked down as one of the most fun nights- probably even moments she had ever truly enjoyed in her life. All thanks to the woman she now clearly had feelings for. Emma.

* * *

By morning on the porch deck of Robin and Regina's suit, both were having a quiet breakfast. Too quiet, for all that was heard was the clanking of Regina's spoon as she slowly stirred her morning coffee as Robin took a sip of his.

"Coffee, sir?" asked their maid, leaving the pair alone as Robin simply shook his head in silence, without even a thank you to the woman.

Robin was furious, to say the least. He obviously knew about where Regina had gone last night, the brunette herself knew it as his eyes silently fell upon her before he spoke in low tone of voice, "You didn't come to me last night."

Regina placed her cup of coffee down as she spoke, "I was tired."

Robin nodded, "Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting."

Regina knew by his words that she had been followed, spied on and she wasn't having it, "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me." she spoke in a quiet but upsetting voice.

"You will never behave like that again, Regina. Do you understand?" said Robin, his voice still calm, but upset.

"I'm not one of your mill foremen who you can command." she suddenly said, as Robin's expression went from calming to furious in a matter of seconds before her, "I'm your fiancee." Regina spoke in a more clear tone of voice.

"My fiancee." Robin spoke quietly as he soon stood from the table, shouting and startling Regina all at once as she stared at him with fear in her eyes having never witnessed him become that angry before since they've been together, "My fiancee! Yes, you are! And, my wife!" a loud crashing sound was heard as Robin flipped the table over, as all the dishes hit the floor while he leaned over Regina's chair, his face inches apart from hers, "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me!" he continued as Regina let out a surprise gasp, "You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool of, Regina. Is this in anyway unclear?"

All Regina could do in that moment was simply shake her head as she muttered the word " _No."_ in a quiet, frightened voice.

"Good. Excuse me." Robin spoke more calmly as he pushed himself off from leaning against her chair, walking away without another word, not caring about the mess he had just made, nor that he had frightened Regina. Because, even though they weren't yet married, Regina was his- and his alone and she needed to understand that.

Their maid was standing by the door, shocked at what had happened, but just like a shocked Regina, she didn't move, until Robin was out of the room.

"Oh, miss Regina." she whispered as she rushed towards Regina, quickly getting on her knees to pick all the mess up before a now crying brunette.

"We had a little accident." Regina said through the breaking of her voice as she slid of her chair, panting as if trying to catch her breath that she had been holding in.

"It's all right, miss." was all the maid said as she picked up some broken glass.

"I'm sorry, Trudy." said Regina as she kneeled on the floor, picking up a rose that was placed in the middle of the table, "Let me help you."

The other woman quickly took if from the brunette's hands, as she held on to them, "It's all right, miss." she whispered.

Regina sat more on the floor, sobbing this time, a hand placed on her chest as Trudy offered her comfort.

* * *

Hours later, Regina was in her room as Trudy was helping her, as she tied up the straps from her corset. Their heads turned suddenly to the sound of the door opening as Cora entered the room.

"Tea, Trudy." she demanded, no doubt upset as well by Regina's behavior.

"Yes, ma'am." said Trudy as she walked out of the room.

Cora shut the door as she walked up to Regina, finishing up tying the corset straps on her daughter with such force, it made Regina close her eyes with every tug she felt.

"You're not to see that girl again. Do you understand me?" spoke Cora, knowing well her words were going in one ear and out the other for Regina in that moment, "Regina, I forbid it."

"Oh, stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." was all the brunette replied.

Regina's eyes grew wide as Cora suddenly grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look her in the eye, "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course, I know it's gone. You remind me everyday." replied Regina.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play." she continued as Regina sighed, obviously annoyed by hearing the same old story she had heard many times before, "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Locksley. It will ensure our survival."

"How can you put this on me?" asked Regina.

"Why are you being so selfish?" asked Cora in a desperate tone of voice.

"I'm being selfish?"

There was a moment's pause before Cora spoke more calmly, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at action? Our memories scattered to the winds?" her voice was breaking now, because of course she would manipulate Regina this way, and of course, all the woman cared about was her good fortune. She could no longer marry a wealthy man, therefore it was up to Regina to save their good name. Happiness be damned.

"It's so unfair." whispered Regina.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy." was all she said as she cupped her daughter's face in both her hands, placing a kiss on her cheek before continuing to tie the straps on her corset.

* * *

Around midday, everyone of high class were singing along in choir, as if attending their evening mass. Emma made her way down the same steps she had met up with Regina with, no doubt looking for the brunette. She smiled at Mr. Andrews, "Good morning, Mr. Andrews."

"Hello, Emma." he greeted the blonde as she made her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Miss." said a male servant as he prevented Emma from going into the mass that was being held in a room.

"I just need to talk to someone." said Emma.

"Miss, you're not supposed to be in here." he insisted.

Gold's gaze turned towards the door, as he made his way out, for he had been standing guard in case Emma showed up, following orders by Robin himself as he guessed that Emma would be looking all over for Regina to talk again, and that he simply could not allow.

"I need to speak to someone." insisted Emma, "I was just here last night. You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Now please turn around."

"He'll tell you." Emma motioned towards Gold as he was now standing before Emma, I just need to talk-"

"Mr. Locksley and Mrs. Mills continue to be appreciative of your assistance" Gold spoke before her, "They asked me to give you this in gratitude."

Emma looked down at a single bill Gold was holding out for her to take, "I don't want your money, please. I just, I-"

"Also, to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just need to speak to Regina for one quick second, alright? Please!" Emma pleaded without luck, for Gold spoke over Emma once again as he instructed on the two men standing guard by the door.

"Gentlemen, would you please see that Ms. Swan gets back to where she belongs and that she stays there?" he handed the money to one of the men, as it was quickly received.

"Yes, sir." he grabbed Emma by the arm as he began to escort her out, "Come along, you."

Emma glared back at Gold as she walked away without anymore argument. She knew they were trying to keep her away from seeing Regina, but she was smarter than this and she would find a way to see her again.

* * *

After mass was over Mr. Andrews along with the Captain of the ship were showing Cora and Regina the Captain's deck and which wheel they used more to steer the ship with. A man neared the Captain, as he had a printed report on the status of the sea waters, "Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning, this one's from the Noordam."

"Thank you, Sparks." the Captain said as he looked over the report, seeing the worried expressions on Regina and Cora, "Oh, not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year." he smiled, "In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Emma was making her way up the outer top deck as she walked past two men chatting among themselves and a little boy who was playing a game. She noticed one of their coats was laying out on one of the chairs, quickly taking it, along with his hat as she placed it on her head as she was on her way to see Regina.

Meanwhile, the brunette and her mother were walking with along the same deck with Mr. Andrews as they were still in discussion towards the ship.

"Mr. Andrews… forgive me. I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned. Forgive me, but it seems there are not enough for everyone on board." said Regina.

It was enough to say that Mr. Andrews had taken a liking to Regina, he admired how smart she was, "About half, actually." he smiled, clearly impressed, "Regina, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits…" he motioned toward the lifeboats, showing her what he talked about, "Which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But it was thought, by some that the deck would look too cluttered." he chuckled So, I was overruled."

"It's a waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship." Robin commented as he walked on by with Cora by his arm, leaving Andrews and Regina behind, obviously not worried or interested if something bad were to happen.

"Sleep soundly, young Regina. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need. Just keep heading aft. The next stop will be the engine room." he instructed as he walked on as Regina followed behind only to be pulled away by Emma who was standing near by dressed up in the coat and hat she had taken so no one would recognize her.

Regina gasped lightly as she followed Emma into a room that seemed to be a gym, "Emma, this is impossible. I can't see you." she walked away, only to be pulled back again as Emma held her up against a wall.

"I need to talk to you." said the blonde.

"No, Emma." Regina's eyes met with Emma's, "Emma. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Robin. I love Robin." Regina's voice was so hesitant and unsure, that even Emma gave her a look that told her she knew she had devolved feelings for her too, she was just too scared to admit to them.

"Regina." spoke Emma, "You're no picnic. All right? You're a spoiled little brat even. But, under that you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl… woman, that I've ever known. And-"

"Emma, I-" Regina turned once again, trying to find another way out of the room. Truth is, she was in love with Emma, she had fallen for her since day one just as the blonde had for her as well. It was scary and she didn't know how to handle such a feeling.

She knew Emma could see it. The blonde could read it as well as anyone she has ever met. This was all new for the blonde as well, and scary but she wasn't about to run away from the strong feelings that were erupting inside of her for Regina. Emma rushed towards her, preventing her from leaving the room until she was heard out, "No, let me try and get this out." she sighed, "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now." she closed the distance between a little more, staring deeply into those brown eyes she loved looking into, "You jump, I jump. Remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. It's all that I want."

Regina looked into her eyes, but they would constantly stare at Emma's lips as she spoke, "Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine." she wanted nothing more than to be with Emma, she had fallen in love with her just as much, but it was all too new, too scary and she had to think of her family name like her mother said. "Really." she assured her.

"Really?" asked Emma, not believing a word. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Regina. And, you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but…" Regina shivered under Emma's touch as she felt a hand gently caress her cheek, "Sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Regina… that fire is going to burn out."

As much as Regina loved feeling the blonde's touch in that very moment, she could not give in.

"It's not up to you to save me, Emma." said Regina.

"You're right. Only you can do that." replied Emma.

Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's as she caressed it for a mere second, wanting to give in- so close to giving in, until she pulled it away from her cheek, "I'm going back. Leave me alone." she said as she then walked away and out of the room, leaving Emma staring at her in silence as she felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her bare chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... As a thank you for your patience, I promise you two new updates for the next time I update it again. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: And, we are back with Titanic! :) you will be very happy with this chapter, as it includes the most talked about scene in the entire movie. Yep! Our lovely Emma Swan will be drawing Regina Mills in all her naked glory. I think I did it justice. You guys be the judge!** **Enjo**_ ** _y._**

* * *

Regina was at a dinner with her mother and her friends. The older women were engaged in a conversation, Cora bragging about the last dress Regina had chosen for purchase, going on about how she wasn't content with the color her daughter had chosen, as the woman laughed in unison.

As for Regina, she was preoccupied with observing a small girl that was seated a few tables away from hers. She observed how well mannered the girl was. Her dressed well worn, a hat to go with her dress and make her look the part of her high class. How delicately she picked up her napkin and placed it ever so elegantly on her lap. Regina couldn't help but feel like she was staring at herself as a small child. Programmed to be done as she was always told by her mother. That's what it was. It was all programed into her head, she was a prisoner of this life she couldn't call her own. Meeting Emma on this ship they called of dreams changed her and helped her realize exactly what was the life she wanted for herself. She needed to start living it, she needed to start fighting back, making her own choices for once in her life. She needed Emma.

As for Emma, she couldn't feel more depressed. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this depressed over being rejected. She was a girl of the world, always has been and has met plenty of beautiful women in her time and travels. But, none have come close to being as beautiful and capturing her heart as Regina Mills had.

There was a beautiful sun set out in the horizon that evening, a sun set Emma was not paying any attention to as she was near her usual spot in front of the ship, lost in her own thoughts. Her face fallen with sadness. So lost, she wasn't aware that right behind her Regina was walking up to her quietly, after leaving the dinner with her mother and her friends.

"Hello, Emma."

Emma turned at the sound of her name to that oh so familiar voice her heart had memorized.

"I changed my mind." Regina smiled as she walked up closer to a now smiling Emma. "They said you might be up here-"

"Shh." Emma placed her index finger against her own lips, quieting Regina as she stretched out her hand for the brunette to take, "Give me your hand." Regina smiled as she took the blonde's hand without hesitance, allowing Emma to guide her to wherever she chose. "Now close your eyes." Emma whispered as their eyes met, "Go on." she instructed, as Regina could do nothing but get lost in those green eyes she now loved more than her own life.

Once Regina finally closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips, she felt as Emma held on to her hand, while her other hand rested against her lower back, "Now, step up." she helped her up gracefully as she stood close behind the brunette as her eyes remained closed, "Now, hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peak."

"I'm not." replied Regina, her smile never fading.

"Now, step up onto the rail." she stepped up as Regina did, never leaving her spot behind the brunette as she assured her that there was no way she was going to let her fall. "Hold on." the blonde smiled as Regina released a nervous chuckle.

"Do you trust me?" asked Emma.

"I trust you." Regina replied as she felt Emma's hands take a hold of her arms as she slowly stretched them out. Her hands soon resting around her waist.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

As Regina's eyes slowly opened, she released a small gasp as her smile only grew to the beautiful scenery of nothing but open sea, mixed with the most beautiful sunset both women had ever enjoyed, right in front of them.

"I'm flying. Emma."

Their smiles were one. Both were happy and felt like they were on top of the world. Emma's arms soon outstretched, her hands joining Regina's as their fingers intertwined, caressing one another ever so delicately.

" _Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes. Up she goes."_ Emma's voice sang, only for Regina to hear.

The blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette as both heads turned, eyes instantly connecting with each other, both leaning in for a long craved kiss. A kiss that started off slow as soon as their lips touched, and turned passionate. Enough so that Regina's hand moved up Emma's neck, as it rested on the back of it, as their kiss only grew.

* * *

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight." older Regina said as she turned her attention from the small tv screens that displayed images of what used to be the unsinkable ship. Her attention turning back to Mr. Lovett and his crew members.

Mr. Lovett nodded, "We're up to dusk the night of the sinking. Six hours to go." he leaned back from being hunched over as one of his crew members made his way up front.

"Incredible." the crew member spoke, "There's Smith and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning in his fucking hand…" he closed a tight fist at the expression as he quickly looked over at older Regina, "Excuse me- his hand, ns he's ordering more speed."

"Twenty-six years of experience working against him. He figures anything big enough to sink, the ship… they're going to see in time to run. But, the ship's too big with too small a rudder. Doesn't corner worth a damn. Everything he knows is wrong." Lovett says.

Regina remained looking down at her dragonfly hair clip she had worn on the evening she had decided she too was going to confess her love to Emma. She glanced over at the small television sets and looked at a particular one that displayed the fireplace that belonged in her suite on the ship. Her mind traveling back to that particular night. A night both her and Emma always remembered.

* * *

Not only did Regina make the the decision to let Emma in on her own feelings towards her that evening, but she also had a request she wanted to ask of her. A special request that no one but Emma could make possible.

Laughter was heard coming from the lively brunette as she walked in with Emma following close behind into her suite.

"It's quite proper, I assure you. This is the sitting room." the brunette said as she closed the door behind them, as Emma's eyes wandered around the expensive looking room. "Will this light do?"

"What?" Emma turned to face Regina as she was distracted by all the expensive items that were before her.

"Don't artists need good light?" Regina asked, brows furrowed.

"That is true, but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions." Emma spoke in her best imitation of a French accent as she ran her hand across the top of the chimney, rubbing her fingers together as indication of dust being set in. To which Regina laughed at lightly as Emma's attention quickly was caught by one of her paintings. "Monet!" she neared the painting, brushing her fingertips lightly against the canvas and lumps of paint.

"You know his work?"

"Of course." Her finger tips moved towards a flower which was resting upon a pond, "Look at his use of color here. Isn't he great?"

"I know. It's extraordinary."

If there was one thing out of many that Regina loved about being with Emma, was her great and intelligent knowledge of fine art. Something she could clearly never share with Robin, even if the man tried to act interested.

Regina gave the last turn to the lock on Robin's green safe as she pulled the door opened, "Robin insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere." she informed Emma as she reached for one last item she would be needing for this special night.

"Should we be expecting him any time soon?" Emma asked as she glanced around the room, wanting to give the brunette some privacy when opening a safe. She was never one to pry.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." Regina snapped the box in which the the famous heart of the ocean necklace was kept in, causing Emma to face her as that very necklace was placed in her hand by Regina herself. Giving her a closer look at the heavy necklace.

"Whew. That's nice." Emma gave Regina a quick look as her eyes landed upon the necklace again as she held it up against where the light could hit it, "What is it, a sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond." replied Regina as she stood behind Emma. Brown eyes would exchange looks between the diamond Emma held in her hand and the blonde herself. She wasn't worried about what Emma would think of her as she was getting ready to ask for her request. In fact she wasn't worried at all, but she expected for Emma to be surprised.

"Emma, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls." her eyes studying the blonde's concentrated features as she spoke, "Wearing this."

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving the diamond she still held in her hand, "All right."

There was a moment of silence until Regina spoke again, "Wearing only this."

Emma soon turned to face the brunette before her, a surprised expression written all over her features, just as Regina expected it. A small smile, almost daring formed on Regina's lips as her eyes found Emma's in that very moment.

She knew Emma would not say no. No matter the feelings the blonde had towards her, she knew she could count on her to be professional about it, and she would be. No matter how much Emma would enjoy seeing Regina bare as the day she was born.

Regina began preparing herself, removing the very same dragonfly hair clip from her black, silk soft hair. Her hair ran smoothly down, a bit past her shoulder length as soon as it was freed from the clip. While Emma with her sleeves already rolled up to her elbows moved the couch to position it to where she felt would give her a good angle in capturing every curve and angle of Regina's body. After all, the blonde had done many drawings in her life time but this wasn't like any of her other drawings. No, she wanted this to be special. She wouldn't be drawing just another random human being today. She'd be drawing the woman who stole her heart.

Emma fluffed up a few pillows as she gave the couch another look over. Soon after, while Regina finished up preparing herself, Emma placed her rolled up travel bag down, expanding it as all her art materials came exposed before her. She quickly went for a piece of charcoal and a knife she kept ever so neatly in each their pockets as she quickly began to carve out the edges of the charcoal until it was a sharp enough point to begin her sketch. The scraping against steel and charcoal was the only sound coming from the room as Emma scraped away in a quick but careful repetitive motion.

The door was heard being opened as Regina stepped out of what Emma would guess to be her bedroom. The brunette had a small smirk to her, enjoying the sight of how concentrate Emma looked while she was preparing the materials she would be using, but also she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that the black, transparent robe she came out wearing wasn't because she wanted to look her most flawless and most beautiful yet for Emma herself.

My, did she ever. Emma could and most certainly did agree to that fact.

The scraping sounds coming from her materials alone came to a halt as soon as the blonde's green eyes looked up at the beautiful woman standing before her. Emma could most certainly see right through the transparent, black material of that thin robe with golden edges on it's sleeves, but her eyes remained on Regina's only. A smile formed on her lips as Regina took a few steps forward towards where Emma was sitting, holding on to the edges of the robe, remaining it closed around her body, as with her other hand she twirled around in three circular motions some of the robe's material that remained hanging downward.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." Regina had a small grin to her as she held out her hand towards Emma, a shiney ten cent dime held between her index finger and thumb. "As a paying customer." Regina tossed the dime into Emma's palm as the blonde held out her hand to catch it as it fell. The fact that Regina remembered how much Emma would sell her art work for brought a smile to her lips. It had now become like their own private joke.

"I expect to get what I want." Regina's tone of voice even sounded elegant. All part of their joke. Emma's smile was gone as Regina slowly stepped back, leaving enough space between her and Emma as her hands soon uncovered her body, freeing it from the robe as it pooled around her feet. The diamond necklace being the only item remaining on the brunette's perfectly curved body. Emma's eyes remained focused on Regina's very own as her lips parted. Emma was nervous. She had seen many bare naked women before due to her work- but never one as breathtaking as Regina Mills. Her eyes however never faltered, and kept their focus on Regina's own brown ones. If her eyes so much as moved, they would look over to the direction of the couch.

As soon as the blonde was able to swallow the small lump that caught in her throat, she motioned with her hand, pointing towards the couch as her words still stumbled to come out.

"Over on the… the bed- uh, the couch."

Regina slowly moved towards the couch as instructed by her own artist. She felt just as nervous as she was sure Emma did. After all, she had never imagined posing bare for someone as professional as Emma Swan. In all her lifetime, this was the most extravagant thing she's ever done. If her mother and Robin could see her now. They would surely die.

"Lie down." Emma instructed, as so Regina did, resting her back against the couch as her legs came up at the foot of it. She was definitely nervous, as her left arm soon rested at the head of the couch, but she quickly moved it as her other hand rested near her face, but moved just as fast as well.

"Tell me when it looks good." Regina quickly said, not knowing what pose was the right one.

"Put your arm back the way it was." Emma instructed, as Regina rested her left arm above her head. Emma nodded, "Put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there." Emma continued instructing her as she showed her exactly where she wanted her hand positioned near her face. "Right." Emma continued as Regina followed her exact orders, "Now, head down. Eyes to me. Keep them on me. And try to stay still."

Emma exhaled a breath she had been holding as she shifted in her seat, finding more comfort as she adjusted her sketchbook to her level of comfort. Regina couldn't help but want to laugh as Emma exhaled sharply another breath. The brunette cleared her throat in order to keep as concentrated on the task at hand as Emma was and not make a comment on how this was just as thrilling for her as it was for Regina.

As the charcoal touched down onto the paper of Emma's sketchbook, her hand automatically began working as if it had a mind of its own. Forming a smooth line as the drawing began to take form. As time passed, Emma began forming Regina's fingers and arm length, ever so smoothly brushing the charcoal against the paper to create the shading indications.

"So serious." Emma smirked as Regina's voice was heard, a deep octave, smiling as she achieved her goal of making the blonde woman smile. She loved this sight of Emma. Her smile alone was beautiful to look at, but her concentrate features when she was doing the one thing she was passionate about were even more beautiful to Regina. The way her eyes would concentrate on looking at her, as they drank up every curve, every tone of skin, light and dark of her body that was created by the lighting and quickly look back at the paper as her hand never gave up its work. The way streaks of blonde hair would fall across her eyes as Emma would sometimes brush them back, while others made their way back. She could stare at her for hours on end.

Minute by minute, and hour by hour the drawing was becoming more and more fulfilled. To the very detail of the necklace hanging around Regina's elegant neck, to all the shadowing on the palm of her hand, the curves and details of her lips, to the roundness of her breasts. Her finger gently brushing across them, to create more shading, toning down some of the areas as it smoothly blended in. Same with her belly button area, blending in the line that was centered between her breasts and down her stomach. There wasn't a part of Regina's body that Emma didn't take her time in admiring and sketching down to pure perfection.

Regina couldn't help to smirk as she tried keeping it together, noticing Emma's cheeks grow a shade of pink. She couldn't see what exact area of the body the blonde was working on, but judging from the blush and shy look on her face- she suspected it was an intimate one.

"I believe you are blushing, Ms. Big Artiste." Regina had to comment in a teasing manner, smiling as she was able to achieve what she wanted, which was to make Emma blush a little more as a shy smile formed on her lips- her hand never giving up its work. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." she teased again, earning a glare from Emma.

"He does landscapes."

Regina couldn't help to chuckle lightly as another smile came upon her.

"Just relax your face." Emma ordered.

"Sorry." Regina closed her eyes quickly, trying to compose herself and keep from laughing, tasting her lips in the process.

"No laughing." said Emma as Regina exhaled sharply and remained still for the remainder of the drawing.

Emma's fingers brushed lightly over the drawing, putting in any last detail and shading that needed to be done, as Regina's eyes remained focused on the beautiful woman who had just gifted her with her very first (erotic) self portrait. Emma was truly a remarkable woman and there was no doubt that Regina chose the right path for herself then and there as to be with the love of her life.

As a much older Regina remembered every detail of that special night for both of them, she couldn't help to get all those same feelings back that she had developed for her very own artist. It was truly an unforgettable moment to tell everyone about.

"My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life…"

The crew gathered around Regina were in awe. Including her granddaughter Lucy, her hand resting on her chin as a smile was spread across her face.

"Up until then, at least." Regina finished as her lips curved into a small smile.

"So, what happened next?" a crew member asked, wanting to know more.

"You mean, did we do it?" Regina asked, as everyone around her smiled while others blushed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Bodine. Emma was very professional."

Emma blew on the drawing to get any left over charcoal out of the way so the drawing would look clean, after she had dated and signed it with her initials. Regina smiled at what she had just accomplished and went through. Had she not met Emma, she would have never gone through such a thing. Emma smiled back at her as she closed up her sketchbook and handed it over to the brunette.

"Thank you." Regina whispered as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Emma's as they shared a kiss. She chuckled as soon felt that Emma gripped on tightly to her sketchbook, because she knew if she would let Regina take it, their kiss would come to and end. And, that could not be. She wanted to keep kissing her.

A while later, Regina was dressed up in her robe again and leaving a note for Robin to find. Her cursive writing was as elegant as the woman was from what Emma could see as she walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she took the box where Regina had stored the necklace in as she handed it over.

"Will you put this back in the safe for me, please?"

"Mm-hm." Emma smiled and placed the box back in the safe, not being able to help herself as she glanced at the giant bill stacks of money that were placed inside for anyone to see. She could never imagine coming into that much money in her life. But, then again, life had gifted her with the love of the most classiest woman she has ever met in her life. She needed nothing more to feel complete.

* * *

The cigars and brandy did indeed hold out, as Robin was still enjoying the company of the other gentlemen that were in the same room with him, chatting the evening away about the same old boring stuff.

"Excuse me a moment, gentleman." he excused himself as he walked away with his henchman Gold, who was ordered to look for Regina given that he hadn't seen her after the dinner with her mother.

"None of the stewards have seen her." Gold informed him.

"This is absurd. It's a ship. There's only so many places she could be." Robin became enraged, "Gold, find her." he ordered. The idea of his fiancee being with Emma Swan had him fuming for the rest of the night.

* * *

It seemed like a calming night. Nothing but the sound of the waves pounding against the ship as it kept up it's course. A crew member approached the Captain as he was looking out to sea from his deck.

"Clear." said the Captain.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm."

"Like a mill pond." the Captain chuckled, "Not a breath of wind."

"It will make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base." the crew member informed him.

The Captain hummed in wonder about icebergs, as he stared down at his cup of tea that he held in his hand. There was that possibility, but that's all it was to him in that moment: a possibility.

"Well, I'm off." he looked at his crew member, "Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller." he ordered as he walked off without another word.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I remember promising 2 updates for this one as I've been more focused on my other fics. The next chapter will be updated no later than tomorrow. Hang in there guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Surprise update! You're reviews have been so amazing on this one as well as my others, that I had to update. The famous car scene is up next and as I know it isn't detailed in the film, I decided to expand it and add in a little more to it for your reading enjoyment. I hope I did it justice! ;)**_

* * *

Emma came back into the suite after taking a quick peek outside. She rubbed her hands together and brought them to her mouth as she blew a puff of warm air to warm them up. She looked over at Regina who came out from another room, differently dressed in an evening light purple dress. The material thin and simple as it complimented her body. Emma kept on the coat she had taken from the man that was far too busy to notice, given it was warm enough.

"It's getting cold." Emma commented as her eyes looked over Regina one time, "You look nice."

"Miss Regina?" Gold's voice was outside the door before a knock was heard by him. Regina quickly took Emma by the hand as her eyes grew wide. She quickly pulled her away from the room they were in.

"My drawings!" Emma whispered as she looked back to where her sketchbook sat, but kept on allowing the brunette to guide her out of the room before they were both found.

Gold stepped into the room as there was no answer. He looked around the room, taking in the silence while Regina brought them into a back room, shutting the door in place as they quickly made their way out the back door. Gold's head turned to the sound of the door shutting as he hurried into the now empty room, making his way out the back door Regina had just taken Emma through.

Both women laughed softly with one another as Gold looked over at them and began following them. Once both turned and saw him coming they picked up their pace, walking faster as Gold did the same.

"Come on!" Regina shouted as she laughed while her and Emma started running away from Gold now, both running towards the elevators. "Wait!"

"Wait!" Emma shouted as she allowed Regina to step inside first, their hands never letting go of one another. "Hurry, go down!" she ordered along with Regina as they both shut the gated doors, hearing a loud banging sound as Gold looked down at them as they had gotten away.

Both looked up at Gold, bursting into laughter as Regina's hand came up, giving him the middle finger. "Bye." she waved with a wide smile on her face as Emma kept up her laughter.

As they both made their way out of the elevator, Gold ran down a set of stairs, just as Emma and Regina now did, both laughing as Emma almost ran into a cart of food.

"Sorry." Emma said laughing as they both exited a door, entering into another hallway at the very bottom of the ship. Both breathless from being chased as they leaned against a wall near the door they had just come in from.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Seems more like a cop." said Emma, still trying to catch a breath.

"I think he was." replied Regina through a bit of breathless laughter.

"Oh, shit." Emma said softly as both women spotted Gold as he appeared from the other side of the room through the door they had just entered through.

"Go!" Regina yelled as they saw Gold run towards them. She took hold of Emma's hand once again and both made a run for it.

They came across three doors, which were locked one after another, until Emma was able to open one that by chance or luck happened to be unlocked.

"Through here!" said Emma as she allowed Regina to step inside first, shutting the door quickly, locking it in place as they entered. Gold was once again left outside a locked door, raging mad that they had slipped through his fingers yet again.

The room they were in had rumbling machinery, sounding so loud they had to cover up their ears. Regina leaned over to a small opening on the floor that was hot even before she leaned down to see that there was a ladder leading down.

"Now what?!" Regina shouted through the loud sound as her hands remained on her ears as she looked over at Emma.

"What?!" Emma shouted back as Regina simply laughed.

Eventually both decided to down the ladder that headed into the boiler room. Voices were heard as a man with a heavy British accent gave out orders to the other workers that fed the fires to keep the ship moving. Emma came down and held Regina by her waist to help her jump down the same ladder.

"Hold up! What are you two doing down here?" both women turned as they heard the man's voice so suddenly, "You shouldn't be down here. It could be dangerous! Oi!" he yelled out as Regina grabbed the hem of the coat that Emma had been wearing as they ran all across the boiler room and didn't bother stopping.

"Carry on! Don't mind us, you're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Emma shouted as they kept up running, causing heads to look up at these two crazy women.

Emma opened up a white metal door once they came up to it, slowly entering whatever room awaited them next. As they entered, her eyes scanned through it, looking at crates of endless amount of supplies. They soon came up to the same car Regina had arrived on, of course Emma had no idea it belonged to her.

"Ah, look what we have here." Emma made her way around a crate to get a better look at the vehicle. Not letting go of Regina's hand until they neared it. She heard the brunette clear her throat, chuckled as she looked over at her as Regina motioned towards the car door with her eyes. Signaling Emma to open it for her, which after clearing her own throat, Emma did indeed open the back door as she held out her hand, which Regina soon took.

"Thank you." said Regina as she stepped into the car, taking a seat in the back as Emma closed the door and hopped into the driver's side. Regina laughed as Emma honked the horn, echoing around the room.

"Where to, miss?" Emma asked in her best impression of a male driver.

"To the stars." Regina whispered into Emma's ear as she leaned into the seat. Her voice low and husky that it made Emma feel butterflies in her stomach and turn into a bundle of nerves. The blonde was taken completely by surprise when she felt Regina grab a hold of her as she pulled her onto the back seat.

Emma wrapped an arm around her as Regina moved in closer to her, her hand remained holding onto the hem of the coat Emma was wearing as Emma's hand grabbed a hold of Regina's own hand, their fingers caressing against one another's. Green and brown eyes losing themselves in each other.

Emma knew what was happening. She felt it and saw it in Regina's eyes as they sat in the back seat of the vehicle. They were in love and they both wanted this moment.

"You nervous?" Emma asked, their hands still touching.

"No." Regina quietly replied as she then took Emma's hand and began placing the softest and most delicate of kisses on the blonde's fingertips.

Emma was nervous, given that it was her first time experiencing love or anything quite like this before for anyone. She would imagine that being with someone like Robin, Regina had to already given herself to him. Of course, Emma didn't care about any of that. What worried her was that she wouldn't meet up to her standards in that department.

Regina's eyes found Emma's once again, "Put your hands on me, Emma." she whispered as she guided Emma's very hand to one of her breasts. Their lips crashed against one another as Emma closed in their little remaining distance as both their lips pressed even harder against each other, becoming more passionate. Emma leaned forward as Regina laid back on the seat as Emma's body rested gently on top.

* * *

The night was becoming increasingly cold indeed. Two crew members that were on the highest point of the ship as lookouts for any icebergs, (as they had neared that part of the sea) were noses red, bodies buried in their coats, puffing it out smoke, shivering.

"It's bloody cold!" one of them said to the other, British accent thick.

"I can smell ice you know. When it's near." the other replied.

"Bollocks!" the shorter man said, not believing a word out of the taller man.

"I can, all right!" the taller man argued, huddling more into his coat to warm up.

Others down at the top deck were discussing the whereabouts to a pair of binoculars that happened to be misplaced on that particular night of the icebergs. Things would have probably gone differently had they had more lookouts or extra binoculars, but that wasn't this ship's fate on this cold chilling night.

* * *

Soft moans were being heard coming from the vehicle in the storage compartment of the ship, as their bodies were pressed nakedly together, moving in a rhythmic, rocking motion. The space inside the vehicle was confined but they made it work. Emma remaining on top of Regina, her legs now spread apart as much as she could manage, given the small space, as Emma settled in between olive toned legs as her hand slided in between them as her fingers teased her at first before gaining entry to a more warm and wet area of her body. Emma had never experienced anything quite like this before, the feeling of being inside Regina was enough to make her want more, keeping up her pace but not too quickly. It was slow, as they both wanted it.

With Robin it was always just about sex. Something to feed his ego with and make him feel like he was the greatest man alive, even in that department. But, with Emma? It went beyond that. Regina could tell she was nervous, and probably a little scared - given that when she first entered her, she heard the blonde whisper if she was alright. Robin had never sounded or been so concern about her the way Emma was. She was gentle and made sure that with every thrust her hand made, Regina was more than comfortable.

As her fingers worked their love inside her, because, yes, she felt the blonde's love for her with every movement and sound she made all through that most wanted, most magical moment they were both sharing; Regina's hands roamed every single curve and angle of Emma's own body as their lips would melt into more passionate, heated and breathless kisses. Occasionally parting to explore salty, exposed flesh from each other's bodies. It didn't take the brunette long before wanting to feel and enter the blonde as well. And, she did.

Regina had never heard a more beautiful sound than the one that had escaped past Emma's lips as two olive fingers penetrated her most heated area, ever so carefully.

Emma felt like she was about to explode with pure, passionate pleasure. Had she been told in the past that it was going to be her fate to board the biggest ship in the world and fall for this incredible, breathtaking woman that laid beneath her. She would have called their bluff. Because how could she ever get so lucky? How could it be possible that with thousands on board, the ever so elegant, ever so classy Regina Mills fell for her? A poor, penniless artist who had absolutely nothing to offer her. Nothing but her everlasting love, that was bigger than this ship and the world combined.

As two people who truly understood art and connected by it, they could honestly feel themselves making a masterpiece of their own. That drawing Emma had made of her was just a warm up compared to now. Regina could feel how Emma's hands would touch and caress every single part she had gathered in that drawing. The blonde was drawing her all over again, making sounds escape her that she had never made before. Not even with Robin.

Emma Swan never failed to amaze her, even now, in this moment. Regina had never felt more of a woman as she did now. She wanted more of these moments with Emma, she wanted her whole life to spend with her, be with her through thick and thin. For the first time in her life - she was in love.

Both bodies kept up their movements against one another, never once parting or stopping for a break. Breathless words of love were whispered between both women as their lips parted. Foreheads came together as their eyes closed as muscles tensed up and they both reached their climax in unison as Emma's body rested more on Regina's, her thrusts slowly coming to an end.

Regina's hand came in contact with the back window of the vehicle as her body thrusted up one last time as she came undone with Emma. Her hand print well marked as every window of that vehicle became fogged up with all their exhausted and quickened breathing. The vehicle had turned into a fernus, but neither cared. Their eyes met as they both breathed out in exhaustion, Emma's breath coming out shakily as her body trembled in Regina's arms. Both extremely soaked up in their sweats that even their hairs were a darker set of colors, and strands of them were sticking to their foreheads as a result.

The tips of their noses lightly touched as they remained close, lost in each other's embrace, taking in each other's exhaustion.

"You're trembling." Regina whispered over to Emma as she could feel the blonde's body still shaking. Her hand caressing the side of her face.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Emma assured her, her breath still shaky as she leaned in, kissing Regina's full lips once again.

As they parted, Regina brought Emma's head down to rest on her chest, as she placed a more delicate kiss on the blonde's wet forehead, her hands gently brushing her golden wet locks. She knew this was her first time, and just as Emma took care of her every need and was careful to care for her body, and her spirit during their encounter. She too wanted to do the exact same, even after.

* * *

After a while, both dressed and quickly took their leave from the vehicle as they headed towards their next destination. Together. They suspected the search for both of them was still an ongoing thing.

And, it was…

Two crew members who were obviously paid by Gold on Robin's behalf were already on the search for them as they made their way into the storage part of the ship. Their flashlights shining light on every spot they could look.

While they searched, Robin was opening up his safe in the suite.

"Anything missing?" Gold asked as Robin as he approached him from behind, while Robin pulled out a folded piece of paper. The very same Regina had left him along with the drawing Emma had made of her.

 _Darling now you can keep us both locked in your safe. -Regina_

Read the note, as Robin looked down and confirmed that it was indeed Regina's beautiful cursive writing scribbled on that piece of paper. His eyes moved to look over the drawing again, as paper was heard being crumbled up as he had gripped it tightly into his hands, trying to hold in his anger as he drew in a deep breath.

If he hated Emma Swan a lot since he met her, he hated her a lot more now. Damn the day they decided to board this ship. Damn Emma Swan for ever existing and making Regina think that what they have is love. His ego, more than his pride was hurting. A woman like Regina should be with a man like him. A fine man. Not some poor nobody who couldn't possibly offer her, even a loaf of bread to eat. What was worse. A woman. No, Robin Locksley would not be a made a fool of.

"I've got a better idea." Robin told Gold as he already had a plan cooking up in his head. A plan to make sure Regina saw Emma Swan for who she truly was. A plan that couldn't possibly fail him.

Both crew members kept up their search as one of them snapped his fingers to get the others attention, as he shined the light in the very vehicle both women had been. As both neared one of the back doors, one pulled it open in a quick motion, thinking that they would both still be in there.

"Got ya!" his accent echoed around the room as his light shined in on nothing, but an empty back seat.

* * *

Emma and Regina had still been near, enough to see the clueless puzzled looks on both the men's faces as they expected to find them inside the vehicle when the other pulled open the door. They came out into the fresh cold air, in a ball of laughter as they were able to fool them yet again.

"Did you see those guys faces?" Emma asked through laughter. A laughter that quieted down as she felt Regina's fingertips gently touch her lips.

Regina looked into the blonde's green eyes as her own laughter suddenly stopped. She was in love. Thanks to Emma she was finally feeling alive, and she needed her to know that.

"When the ship docks… I'm getting off with you." said Regina.

"This is crazy." Emma's brows met her hairline as they raised up in surprise, but she wasn't about to say no to that, because she too was deeply in love with Regina and she wanted to be with her.

Regina laughed once again at how crazy this whole idea was, "I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

Regina closed in their remaining distance as her hand rested on the back of Emma's neck, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. A kiss that Emma was sure to respond to as they shared a few quick kisses in exchange until it suddenly turned into one that was full of love and passion. They were in love and didn't care who saw it. Class be damned, they would be together.

"Oh, look at that, would ya?" the shorter crew member that was supposed to be on the lookout for any icebergs said to the other as he glanced down at the two women making out in plain sight. A wide smile on his face at the nice view.

The taller crew member glanced down over the other's shoulder, as a smirk of his own came into view, "They're a bit warmer than we are."

The shorter crew member chuckled as he turned to look at the other, "Well, if that's what it takes it get warm with ya, I rather not, alright." he pushed him away, as they laughed jokingly with one another.

Both their smiles turned into a frown as they faced forward and saw as the ship was heading straight for an iceberg.

"Bugger me!" the shortest crew member exclaimed as he quickly rang a bell and called down to the Captain's deck on a phone they would only use for emergencies such as the one approaching. "Pick up, you bastards!" he shouted into the phone as the line rang with no signs of an answer.

" _Is there anyone there?!"_ his voice was heard shouting on the other end of the line as another crew member in the Captain's deck finally answered the call.

"Yes, what do you see?" he asked.

"Iceberg, right ahead!" the other shouted into the phone.

"Thank you." he ran and informed the others inside as quickly as he could, while another just outside the Captain's deck approached the entrance as he shouted an order.

"Hard a' starboard!"

The crew member at the wheel began began turning it as fast as he could to the left. Another crew member ran so fast past others, he knocked over a cup of tea one happened to be enjoying at that very moment. With no time to even excuse himself, as he quickly got on the engine telegraph and then another, pulling the handle to the side to where it said stop. Each belonging to every engine the ship possessed.

The engine telegraphs sent a ring down below to where all the engines were being operated, as the crew members in that department began hurrying as fast as they could to send down signals to the one's in the boiler room as they worked the handles down below, trying to bring the ship to a stop.

"Hard over." the man at the wheel shouted over as he had reached the end of its turn. It was up to the others to get the ship to slow down to a stopping point.

It was a racing game trying to get every single step to its goal to get the ship to slow down. Crew members were running their ways up and down stairs, trying to get every part of the engine's to slow. The fires that operated in the boiling room had to be brought down as well. Levers and wheels had to be pulled and turned as quickly and as fast as anyone could manage.

One after another, the propellers came to a full stop. But, the ship kept on its course, until a new rotation from the very same propellers could cause the ship to start turning. It wasn't a simple task to manage, with a ship of that size in magnitude - so much needed to be turned and done before it could move in the direction they needed it too.

One crew member stood facing right into the iceberg, which was nearing and nearing, hoping that it wasn't long now before the ship started to turn. It did. But, the rotation wasn't as fast as he had hoped for.

The ship was heavy and the iceberg was nearing…

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Turn." he spoke quietly to himself as his eyes never left the iceberg that was growing bigger and bigger as the ship kept sailing towards it. "Yes." he said quietly as the ship began to turn.

Sadly, it wasn't soon enough…

"It's going to hit!" a crew member shouted as he ran away from the very tip of the ship as it neared the iceberg.

A rumbling sound was heard as the ship shook right after a bottom part of the iceberg managed to hit and scrape the very bottom of the ship's outer wall. Metal was heard clunking underneath the waters as pieces of metal began to slowly swim and scrape away. There wasn't a part of that ship that wasn't shaking now, as if an earthquake had hit it.

Emma and Regina parted from their kiss as they both felt the shaking of the ship beneath their feet now. Passengers who were sleeping began to be woken up by the rumbling sounds of the iceberg still scraping the bottom of the ship's wall and all the shaking that was happening in the process. Both women were in awe as they looked up at the iceberg. From far off it looked harmless, but seeing it up close now, they were feeling the damage it was doing.

"Get back!" Emma shouted as she pulled Regina behind her with her arm, as large pieces of ice began falling onto the ship's top deck. It was truly something like out of a movie.

No one could believe what had just happened.

Had they not increased the ship's speed maybe the damage wouldn't of been as bad as it was becoming, or maybe they wouldn't of hit an iceberg at all. Had anyone been paying even more close attention to the area, the ship's fate might've been a different one. But, the damage was already made and it was bad. It was only a matter of seconds, before water from the sea itself began making its way from the very bottom of the ship.

The metal wall had torn due to the impact.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Tragedy is ahead. :( the next few chapters are going to be tough to write, but we can get through this.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know, I know, I've taken so long to update this one lol but you have my word, I will finish it. If there's one thing you can be sure about me is that I hate leaving ff's unfinished. Given that disaster and sadness is ahead, I've been keeping myself from updating this one, but finally. Here it is! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Everyone who had witnessed the hit, stared at the iceberg in awe, while the crew in the boiler room were already panicking due to the water splashing in. Water was already pooling inside around their feet. One of the crew members above the ship quickly ran to pull on a lever from one side to the other as fast as he could, which made the doors of the boiler room begin to close.

"They're closing the doors! Let's go!" a man shouted while he guided others out of the metal doors, which were closing rather quickly. "Let's go, lads! Go! Go!" he encouraged them as much as he could, as it was becoming harder and harder to run, as the sea water had already reached up to their waist line as two more ran out of a falling door that was almost closed shut. The man leading the others, barely had enough room to squeeze on by before the doors closed completely. One unlucky crew member unfortunately remained locked inside, left in a panic as he looked around, not exactly sure where to go to find a way out.

The others ran across the next part of the boiler room as they all headed out another sliding down, which would soon be close. The very last one had to slide underneath as the heavy door kept on closing, as it almost dropped down on his foot.

The map up on the top deck of the ship lid up, indicating the crew members that the boiler room was now closed. Alarms sounded as another indication that that task had been done. With that, there was hope that whatever water had made its way in, wouldn't proceed anymore.

"That was a close shave, wasn't it?" asked the 1st crew member that should have seen the iceberg way before time. A nervous smirk on his face.

The other crew member with him, grabbed fist fulls of his coat in anger, "Smell ice, can ya? Bleedin' Christ!"

Mr. Murdoch looked at one of the crew members under his command, "Note time. Mark it down." he instructed him, as the Captain of the ship came out looking right at him.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" he asked.

"An iceberg, sir." his face was sweaty and still in shock as he spoke, "I put her hard to starboard, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hit."

"Close the watertight doors." the Captain ordered.

"They're closed, sir." Murdoch replied as he followed him to where he was going.

The Captain leaned over to have a better look at the damage the iceberg had made in its passing, "Have the carpenter sound the ship." he ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Murdoch replied as he took off running in a hurry.

The Captain was left worried. He wouldn't say to not alarm his crew, but with an impact that big, he knew it could bring consequences. Though, he still hoped they were fast enough to stop the water from making its way further up any other decks.

"Jesus Christ!" August jumped down from his bunk bed, exclaiming as his bare feet hit a cold, wet floor. A thin pool of water had already formed in their deck. Tommy joined him as he soon made his way out the door, only to discover that the entire hallway was now pooled with a thin line of cold water.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." Tommy said, as others already ran past them, as they made their way out of the deck.

On the upper class deck, things were still quiet. They too had felt the impact of the iceberg as it hit the ship, but given that they were at the very top, they weren't having the same problem as the lower class with the water slowly rising into their deck.

Yet.

A woman came out of her room, as she looked at a butler that worked on the ship, "Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shutter." she said.

"Not to worry, madam. We threw out a propeller blade. That's the shutter you felt. Do you need anything else?" he smiled.

The woman's head followed Mr. Andrews as he raced down the hallway with the ship's rolled up plans tucked under his arm.

"No, thank you." the woman said, obviously feeling that something else was seriously wrong. Judging from the worried look on Mr. Andrews' face.

In fact, to the very little knowledge of people on the ship, the water was in fact rising. Slowly, but rising.

In the upper class deck, Robin had made its way out of his room as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Gold following close behind, as they looked over to the first crew member that walked down the hallway.

"You." said Robin, already demanding.

"There is no emergency, sir." the crew member assured him, thinking he was going to ask about the shutter that was felt, like everyone else already had.

"Yes, there is. I have been robbed." said Robin.

"Get the Master at Arms." Gold demanded the man.

"Now, you moron!" Robin shouted, causing the man to flinch as he walked away to do as he was told.

Emma made her way up the stairs on the top deck from the outside as she opened up a gate, allowing Regina to step up first. Both women holding hands as they heard all the commotions of the passengers.

Some were laughing, having fun with a block of ice as they kicked it around like it was a soccer ball.

"Boiler room is flooded eight feet and the mail hold is worse." they heard a man from the Captain's crew inform the white bearded Captain as they walked past the two gawking women.

"Can you shore up?" asked the Captain.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." the crew member replied.

Mr. Andrews' followed close behind, "Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" he asked.

"It's already on underwater."

"This is bad." Emma told Regina as they stood staring at the men as they made their way down the stairs and into a deck.

"We should tell mother and Robin." Regina replied.

* * *

Of course, Robin was sitting on the couch of his room as he held a cigarette between his fingers, while the officers looked into his stolen item. One stood before him, gawking at drawings from Emma's sketchbook.

"I think they're very good, sir." the officer said, which made Robin stand up in anger from his seat as he yanked the drawings from the man's hands while Cora took her scotch drink from a butler.

"Don't touch anything. I want the entire room photographed." said Robin as he looked at another servant.

While that commotion of the robbery was going on, Emma and Regina walked past the clock hall as they made their way into the hallway that leaded to hers and Robin's room. Both pair of eyes landing on Gold as the man stood in the hallway entrance. Their hands never leaving one another as they remained in together in a tight hold.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." said Gold, a mischievous smirk on his face as he walked closely behind Emma, his hand carefully slipping the diamond necklace Robin gave to Regina into the coat pocket the blonde was wearing in that moment.

Cora's head turned towards the door, as did Robin's as they laid their eyes on the two women who were still holding hands. Emma stood with her head held high as Regina held the blonde's hand with both her hands firmly.

"Something terrible has happened." said Regina.

Robin walked up to the couple, "Yes, it has." his eyes looked over to Gold who walked past the two younger women, as Robin knew the necklace he had gifted to Regina was already in the blonde's pocket, "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening." his eyes moving from the brunette and the blonde before him as he continued, "Now that one is back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search her." he ordered the officers as his eyes burned holes right through the blonde.

"Take your coat off, miss." an officer said as he slipped the coat Emma was still wearing off of her frame, while the other searched each pocket of her pants.

"Now what?" asked the blonde, her tone annoyed that she was of course, being wrongly accused by this man who was clearly jealous that Regina prefered her over him.

"What are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?" Regina demanded to know as she took a few steps forward towards Robin.

"Is this it?" asked the officer as he held the very same necklace in the air by his fingers.

"That's it." Robin reached over taking the necklace in his possession as it moved by Emma's confusing gaze.

"This is horseshit!" Emma exclaimed, knowing well they just wanted to frame her.

Regina stood wide eyed, mouth partially opened as she looked right at the blonde.

"Don't you believe it, Regina. Don't." Emma told her.

"She couldn't have." said Regina, her eyes never leaving the blonde's pleading, confused ones.

Robin stood behind the brunette, his eyes still pinned on the blonde who was now being handcuffed before them, "Of course she could. Easy enough for a professional."

"But, I was with her the whole time. This is absurd." replied Regina.

Robin walked closer towards the brunette, whispering in her ear to avoid making a scandal, "Perhaps she did it while you were putting your clothes back on, dear."

Emma's eyes followed Robin as he walked around the brunette, "Real slick, Robin." her eyes fell on Regina next, "Regina, they put it in my pocket."

"Shut up." Robin's voice was firm.

"It isn't even your pocket, is it, lass?" Gold asked as he held up the coat Emma had been wearing, "Property of A.L. Ryerson."

Regina's eyes quickly catched a glimpse of the name written on the inside of the coat, as she looked back at Emma in awe as the blonde's eyes closed.

"That was reported stolen today." said the master at arms as he looked over at Emma accusingly.

"I just borrowed it, I was going to return it." Emma looked into the brunette's eyes, who never left the blonde.

"Oh, we have an honest thief here." Robin laughed mockingly.

Emma yanked herself away from the two men that had a hold of her, her eyes locking onto the brunette's before her, "You know I didn't do this, Regina. You _know_ it. You know I didn't do it-"

"Let's go, lass." the master of arms began taking her away along with the other two officers under his command.

"You know I didn't do it!" Emma shouted as she was being forced out of the room, "You know it, Regina! Regina!" she called out, her eyes pleading as they took one last glance at the shocked brunette who stood frozen in place.

"Come on, that's a good lass." the officer said as they pulled the blonde out of the room with all their might.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!" Emma shouted from the hallway as the officers were finally able to take her away.

* * *

Mr. Andrews made his way into one of the decks as he laid the ships mapping plans on a table. Mr. Ismay, the Captain along with one crew member who followed close behind.

"This is most unfortunate, Captain." Mr. Ismay said as he stood by Mr. Andrews who laid out one of the plans of the ship, placing a heavy statue on the edge of it to prevent it from rolling back up.

"Water fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes…" his fingers landed on that precise area of the ship as he explained it to the Captain so he could get an idea of what was already drowning by the sea water. "In the forepeak, all three holds and boiler room six."

"That's right, sir." the crew member nodded as the Captain looked over at him.

"When can we get underway, damn it?" Ismay asked.

"That's five compartments." Andrews shouted at him, looking back at the Captain, "She can float with the first four compartments breached, but not five. Not five." he looked back down at the blue prints before them as he explained once again, pointing down at each area that he was talking about, "As she goes down, the water will spill over the top of the bulkheads at E deck, on to the next, back and back. There's no stopping it."

The Captain pointed to a part on the blueprints, thinking he had come up with a solution to this huge problem, "The pumps-"

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only." Andrews assured him, knowing well there was no stopping the inevitable.

The Captain by this time stared at Andrews in awe, mouth opened, eyes wide as he saw the fear in Andrews own eyes.

"From this moment, no matter what we do… Titanic will founder." Andrews assured them what he had been knowing.

Ismay stared at him with eyes as wide as the Captain's, "But, this ship can't sink."

"She's made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can." Andrews looked his direction, "And she will. It's a mathematical certainty."

"How much time?" asked the Captain.

Andrews looked back at the blueprints before him as he answered in a low tone of voice, "An hour. Two at the most."

The Captain had a blank stare to him, looking ahead, "How many aboard, Mr Murdoch?"

"Two thousand, two hundred souls on board, sir." Murdoch replied as worry now covered his features.

The Captain turned to Ismay, "Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

* * *

Robin stood by the door, leaning against it as Regina still stood frozen in her place as she now looked over at her ex-fiancee. She sighed as the man moved away from the door, walking towards her, staring her down.

Robin's eyes were focused on the brunette he still considered his. He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment only to deliver a hard given slap across the brunette's face.

"Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it?" he grabbed the brunette by her arms, as Regina's face was still turned away from the slap, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There was a knock at the door, followed by a male voice, "Mr. Locksley?"

"Not now. We're busy." Robin replied, angered that a butler dared to interrupt his discussion with Regina.

"Sir, I've been told to ask to please put on your lifebelts and go to the boat deck."

"I said, not now." Robi's voice was firm as he released the brunette before him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Locksley, but it's Captain's orders." he helped himself into the back of the room to retrieve the life vests for them to wear, "Now, please. Dress warmly. It's quite cold out tonight."

Robin looked over at Regina who was massaging her cheek as it still burned from the slap she had been given by the man. He chuckled as he found this whole situation completely stupid.

"May I suggest, topcoats and hats." said the butler as he came back into the room while holding two life vests.

"This is ridiculous." replied Robin as he left the room.

"Not to worry, miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution." the man told Regina who was still holding on to her cheek.

* * *

While the crew in the upper class were more civilized and helpful to the rich, down with the poor on the bottom deck, the crew were less helpful as they would just burst into their rooms, throwing open the doors as they slammed against the walls, while they just reached for the life vests, pulling them down as they fell on the floor, while they simply were ordered to put them on.

In one of the decks, the Captain was writing down a message for the operator to send out as a distress signal.

"C.Q.D? Sir?"

The Captain stood as he ripped the paper off the notebook, "That's right, C.Q.D. The distress call. That's our option." he handed the operator the slip of paper as he released a sigh, removing his hat. "Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head and we need immediate assistance."

"Blimey." said the operator as he soon began sending out the distress call to whoever would receive it as the Captain left the deck.

* * *

Mr. Andrews made his way down a set of stairs on the outer part of the ship as crew members began cranking on levers as fast as they could, trying to lower the lifeboats to begin getting everyone off the ship as soon as possible.

"Where are all the passengers?" asked Andrews as he stopped right before Murdoch.

"They went inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them." he blew his whistle to get the attention of another crew member, "You there! Get down here and help with these lines."

Andrews headed inside the grand hall where the dinner was held, walking between the murmuring people as violin music played out to keep everyone as calm and as normal as possible. He was asked by a crew member if he cared for a drink, but he just walked by, not really caring for one given the situation.

Molly stopped another crew member from walking any further, "Hey Sunny. What's going on? You got us all dressed up here, and now we're cooling our heels."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Let me go find out." the man ran up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry them.

"I don't think anyone knows what the hell's going on here." Molly said to the men accompanying her as they walked away from the staircase.

"Goddamn English, doing everything by the book." Robin walked by the staircase along with Regina and Cora following close behind.

"There's no need for language, Mr. Locksley." said Cora, keeping up with the impatient man's walking as a main placed a fur coat on the older woman. "Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, ma'am." the main said as she left back to their room to do as she was ordered to do.

Regina followed Andrews, grabbing on to his arm as she stopped the man from walking more up the stairs, "Mr. Andrews." her brown eyes locked on the man's blue ones as he looked right back at the brunette in fear, "I saw the iceberg. And, I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

Andrews looked at all the people there, as he walked away with Regina, not caring that Robin was close behind because of course he wasn't about to let the brunette out of his sight anymore, "The ship will sink." his tone in a whisper as he looked right into the brown eyes before him.

Regina's brows furrowed, "You're certain?" she asked, knowing all along things were bad, but never did she imagine that they would be this bad.

"Yes." Andrews replied, "In an hour or so." he looked around the room, "All this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" asked Robin as he looked right at Andrews.

But, Andrews only cared to give his attention to Regina during that moment, "Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat. Quickly. Don't wait." he nodded over at the brunette, "You remember what I told you about the boats?"

Regina removed her hand from her mouth as she stood in shock at the news. She whispered as she looked right into Andrews eyes, "Yes. I understand."

Andrews walked away, feeling satisfied enough that he had confined in Regina to look after herself and those she cared for. It was in that moment, Emma came to the brunette's mind. She cared dearly for everyone on board, even her stuck up mother, but she really needed to get to Emma and get her out of wherever it is they were holding her. Emma needed to know how bad the situation was as well. She couldn't just leave her there. She wouldn't.

* * *

"Over here, lass." the master of arms brought the blonde's arm around a big white pipe as he handcuffed her again so she wouldn't escape.

A crew member came rushing inside, "Sir. They need you at the Second Class Purser's Office. There's a big mob up there." he informed him.

Gold held out his weapon he had on him, "Go on. I'll keep an eye on her." he assured them.

"Aye. Right." said the man as he soon rushed out of the room, leaving Emma all alone with Gold as she remained handcuffed, looking over at the officer as he handed the key to the handcuffs to Gold, as the man took a seat on a chair that was in that room. His eyes never leaving the blonde's as she stood in place not being able to get away at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Finally, I bring you an update for this ff that I know a lot of you have wondered about if it was ever going to be finished. You'll be happy to know that, yes it will be finished. My goal is to post more updates for this one as well as my others. I'm sorry I was absent for so much time, personal reasons. For those of you who have seen this beautiful but heart wrenching film will know that from this chapter on nothing but disaster and sadness will be written. I hope you all enjoy this new and very late update. Stay tuned for the next one later on today as well. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

"Sir, Carpathia says they're making 17 knots. Full steam for them, sir." an operator handed the Captain the message that just came through the distress call.

"She's the only one responding?" asked the Captain.

"Only one close, sir. It says they can be here in four hours."

The Captain's head looked up at the man, "Four hours?!" he paused, "Thank you, Brian." he nodded as the man left him alone with his thoughts, "My God." he whispered, knowing that that after what Andrews had informed him. They would all be dead in four hours if they couldn't handle the situation.

* * *

Moments later after the lifeboats were ready and set to go, another crew member came up to the Captain to inform him as the first class passengers were already lined up, more than ready to get on one of the boats.

"We are swung out and ready, sir." the man said, as he neared the Captain, thinking he couldn't hear him all that well due to the loud sound of the steaming that was happening above them, "Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?"

It was more of a suggestion than a question, one to which the Captain nodded, whispering a _yes_ that was very hard to make out.

"Sir?" the crew member asked as loud as possible.

"Women and children first, yes." the Captain nodded in approval.

"Yes, sir." the crew member left to do as he was instructed.

"Ladies and gentleman, your attention, please!" he shouted, lifting his arms, trying his best to gather everyone's attention, "Step this way, please. That's right. Come towards me. Thank you." he paused as every single person out on that deck soon gathered around him, "Good." he nodded, "For the time being, I shall require only women and children."

While instructions were given out on how the situation was going to play out, the musicians that were once playing inside in the hall, were now setting up chairs along with their instruments to play some happy classical melodies outside, around everyone there.

"Alright, lads. Like the Captain said, nice and cheery, so there's no panic. Wedding Dance." said one of the musicians, as they all began playing the classical melody straight away.

"Put your lifebelts on!" a crew member passed out life vests on the lower deck to everyone there, without giving any type of explanation as to what was happening yet. Tommy and August made their way through the small hallway as they stopped at the end of a pile of people that were already gathered on a set of stairs, not being able to go any further as the exit has been closed off with a gate as another crew member guarded it.

"It isn't time to go to the boats yet! Please, stay calm." the crew member instructed them on the other side of the gate as murmurs were heard from everyone there. "Let the women and children up to the front."

A little boy looked up at his mother, speaking in a soft, quiet voice, "What are we doing, mommy?"

"We're waiting, dear. Once first class people are in the boats first, then they'll be starting with us. And we have to be ready, don't we?" said the woman, her Irish accent thick as their children nodded in understanding.

"Pushing won't get you out any faster."

* * *

"Lower it away, left and right together! Steady." Murdoch was instructing his crew members as they were lowering down the first set of first class passengers as they sat in a lifeboat. "Stop, stop, stop!" he shouted, as he realized that the left side of the lifeboat was being lowered too fast. The few passengers on the boat panicked, women screamed in fear of falling off. "Hold the left side! Right side only, hold the left side!" Murdoch ordered as the lifeboat began to lower correctly.

Everyone on board looked up at the sky in awe, as a white bright flare was shot up. Regina had never seen anything like it. No one had. The ship was now slightly tilted as the water was weighing in towards the front of it.

Emma who still remained handcuffed looked out a small circular window from the bottom of the ship. The water was covering half the small window already. Her heart began racing inside her chest. She knew things would get worse- she wondered about Regina. She turned her head towards Gold, looking over her shoulder as he was sitting in a chair nearby, as he placed a single bullet from his weapon on the table as it rolled down towards his hand.

As Gold's eyes met with Emma's, his hand caught the bullet once again, this time placing it back inside the clip of his weapon as he loaded it back in, "You know, I do believe this ship may sink," he stood, walking calmly towards the blonde, "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation."

The next thing Emma felt was a hard left blow being delivered right to her stomach. Her eyes shut tight as her body instinctively hunched over, while she grunted in pain.

"Compliments of Mr. Robin Locksley." Gold reached for the handcuffs key that was placed on the table as he placed it calmly in his pocket, walking out of the room, leaving Emma panting for breath.

* * *

"Come on, sister. You heard the man, into the boat." Molly rushed a young woman towards another lifeboat.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentleman?" Robin smiled at Hawkins in hopes of being able to save himself.

"Only women and children at this time, sir." Hawkins informed him.

Regina's eyes were focused on the young woman who ran back into the arms of her beloved, hugging him tightly as they would have to be separated for the time being. Tears were running down the woman's face, which made Regina's mind wonder about Emma. Because she loved her. It was crazy, the way they had met on this ship and now she wasn't even sure if they would make it out alive or what would the outcome be. But, if her fate was to die, she would happily die with Emma by her side.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Cora shouted, chuckling as she looked over at Robin who smirked along, "I hope they're not too crowded."

For the first time in her life, Regina felt disgusted by her own mother. Even in the most worrisome situations, all she could think about was not getting mixed up with the lower class. She shook her head as her eyes were trained right on her, "Oh, mother, shut up!" Cora's eyes grew wide as she felt Regina's hands grasp on her coat, "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Regina's eyes now turned to Robin. She wasn't sure who was worse, her mother or him.

Molly reached for Cora's arm as she was already on the boat, "Come on, Cora, get in the boat. First class seats are right up here."

"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning." there was a hint of a smirk on Robin's lips as he looked into Regina's eyes.

Regina couldn't help but feel more disgusted, "You unimaginable bastard."

"Come on, Regina, darling. There's plenty of room for you." Molly stretched out her hand for Regina to take, while Robin placed his hand out as well.

"Come." said Robin, expecting her to take his hand in conference.

"Regina. Get into the boat." Cora ordered.

"Goodbye, mother." was all the brunette said as she walked away without turning back, even through hearing Cora's voice call out her name as the boat began to be lowered down into the sea. She wanted out of this life where she felt like a prisoner. She wanted nothing of it, all she wanted was to be with Emma.

Faster steps were heard behind her as Robin pulled her from her arm, stopping her from walking away any further, "Where are you going?" he shook her as his grip tightened around her biceps, "To her? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

Regina's eyes connected with Robin's as she spoke, "I'd rather be her whore than your wife."

As she turned around to walk away, Robin pulled her right back to him, refusing to let her go, "No!" his grip only tightened as Regina struggled to get away, "I said no!" he said. There was no way he would allow someone like Emma take what's his. It was then, Regina did the one thing she could think of then and there. She hawked up a quick phlegm just as Emma had taught her and spat right at Robin's face. She made a run for it, despite her mother's shouts to her.

* * *

Emma looked out the small circular window, as it the area she was in was already sunk in at sea. She turned towards the doorway, her breathing heavy as she grew with worry, "Can anybody hear me?!" she clanked the handcuffs against the metal pipe she was bound to, in hopes that someone would hear her, "Hello! Help me!"

The blonde's screams for help were heard through the bottom of the ship, which was now empty as everyone had evacuated it. The only thing visible down a hallway was a small stream of water as it was now making its way inside the ship.

Regina panted as she ran down the hallway inside the upper class deck, "Mr. Andrews!" she shouted, looking to her right, then to her left as she kept up her searching for him. If anyone knew where she could find Emma, it would be him.

"Madame, put on a lifebelt, get to the boat deck immediately." Andrews opened up a door to a room next door, checking for anymore passengers, "Anyone in here?"

"Mr. Andrews!" Regina ran past him, running right back to him, "Mr. Andrews! Thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?"

Andrews brows furrowed at the worried look on the brunette's face, "What? You have to get to a boat right away." he instructed her.

"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer."

Andrews momentarily paused as he then realized she wasn't about to give up, whatever it was Regina was about to do, "Take the elevator, to the very bottom. Go to the left… down the crewmen's passage. Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor."

Emma let out a sigh, resting her forehead against the pipe she was handcuffed to, speaking to herself in a low voice, "This could be bad." her eyes opened as she heard the sound of water running as it started making its way inside that very room from underneath the doorway, "Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" she quickly climbed up the pipe, trying her best to yank it from the roof as she pulled with all her might without success.

"Excuse me! Thank you." Regina ran past a group of people as she headed towards one of the elevators, only to be stopped by crew member who worked the elevator.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed." his hand stretched out across the entrance to stop her.

That's when Regina suddenly grew angry and decided to lose her manners, if she wanted to get to Emma she would have to stop being polite. She grabbed a fist full of the man's jacket as she shoved him inside the elevator along with her as she slammed his body against the wall, "I'm through being polite, god dammit! Now take me down!" she motioned towards the lever as he pulled on it to get the elevator moving, "E-deck." said Regina while she pulled the gate to the elevator closed.

Emma looked over at the water as it was now coming in much faster through the air vent that was on the wall. She brought her wrist up as she tried to pull on one of the handcuffs upward, hoping that her hand would slide right through it. "Come on, come on." she grunted loudly in frustration as it was no use in trying to free herself.

Regina remained silent as the elevator kept moving downward towards the E-deck. Screams were heard coming from her and the crew member as water soon touched their feet, all the way to their ankles.

"I'm going back up!" shouted the man, attempting desperately to pull on the lever to the elevator.

"No! No, no!" Regina pulled his hand back as she opened the gated doors to the elevator, making her way out, as the bottom of her dress became instantly wet with all the water that was starting to cover the lower deck.

"Miss, come back!" the man shouted as he then closed the gates, "I'm going back up." fear took over his voice as he pulled on the lever, making it move upward as Regina's eyes studied the small waterfall that had formed from the water that had stored itself inside the elevator.

"Crew passage." Regina's eyes looked at a sign above a door, that indicated the way she was looking for. Nothing but the water gurgling underneath her legs was heard, along with her heavy breathing as it was becoming more and more harder to move along the water, due to her dress and coat feeling heavier and heavier with every step she took. "Emma!" she called out, as she made her way down another hallway, "Emma!"

"Regina!" Emma shouted, making the brunette turn around as she ran down the opposite hallway, "Regina, I'm in here!" she clanked her handcuffs on the metallic pipe to give the brunette a better idea of what room to find her in.

"Emma!" Regina smiled, which caused the blonde to have a smile of her own as Regina reached for her, "Emma, I'm sorry." she crashed her lips onto Emma's thin ones again and again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That guy Gold put it in my pocket." said the blonde as they parted from a hard given kiss.

"I know, I know, I know." Regina hugged Emma so tightly, parting away from her as the blonde spoke.

"Listen, Regina, you're going to have to find a spare key." she motioned towards a cabinet, "Look in that cabinet right there. It's a little silver one."

Regina opened the two glass doors to the cabinet as her eyes and hands scanned through all the keys that were hanging inside of it, "These are all brass ones!"

Emma looked around, spotting the desk in which Gold had been sitting by, "Check right here, Gina."

Regina quickly ran up to the desk as she pulled out the drawer, pulling out papers in a rush.

"Regina." Emma's eyes soon met with Regina's as she turned to look her way, "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." a smile formed on her lips as did on Emma's.

"Keep looking." Emma motioned towards the drawer the brunette had been holding, as Regina quickly did just that, both waking up from their loving gazes.

Meanwhile, the water to the sea was already sinking the front part of the ship completely as it slowly moved lower and lower.

"There's no key!" Regina shook her head, looking around the floor.

"Alright, listen, Gina. You're going to have to go find some help. It'll be alright." said Emma.

Regina pushed her legs across the rising water, pushing a chair, which was now floating, out of her way as she moved closer to Emma, "I'll be right back." she placed a hard and long kiss on the blonde's lips, making her way out of the room.

"I'll just wait here." shouted Emma, while her eyes scanned all the water that had risen while she's been there, along with all the furniture which was now floating around her.

* * *

Regina panted as she headed down the now dark hallway, given that the electricity in certain parts of the ships had already given out. The water level had now reached her waist. She looked to her left, then to her right, seeing nothing but endless pools of sea water, decorated with floating pieces of furniture. This was becoming bad, real quickly and she needed to get Emma out of there. She wasn't leaving without her. Her hand grabbed on to the rails of the stairs that were ahead of her as she pushed herself up, feeling her wet dress and coat being too heavy for her legs already.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Regina shouted through pants while running down a long stretched hallway, turning to her left while she came to another hallway, "Is there anybody down here?"

There was nothing but silence as she looked straight ahead at an empty hallway.

"We need help! Hello!" her pants grew heavier as she turned back around, going down the same hallway, "Damnit!" she looked around, feeling absolutely hopeless as there was no one in sight. She ran down another hallway, feeling as if she were already lost within them. "Can anybody hear me, please? Hello! Hello!"

She turned around as she could now hear the faint sound of footsteps behind her, coming from a man who was obviously trying to find his way own way out.

"Oh, thank God." she walked up to the man, her hand clutching to his coat, "Wait, please, I need your help." she clutched on tighter as the man protested, shaking his head in fear with no intention of helping, "There's a woman back here and she- she's- wait!" she stared at the man through pants as he just ran away, feeling absolutely helpless yet again as she now stood in the middle of the hallway, all alone.

"Hello?" she pleaded, with no hope in her voice this time. Taking small steps forward as the lights began to die down, until nothing but darkness was surrounding her. Regina's breathing became heavier as she was ready to have a panic attack. What else could make this even more difficult? She leaned against the wall, her chest heaving with heavy breathes as the lights suddenly came back on. Her breathing steadying in place as she moved away from the wall, her head tilting as she could hear quickened footsteps approaching her way from around the corner, "Hello?"

"Oh, miss, you shouldn't be here now-" a crew member grabbed on to Regina's hand as he pulled her out of there, while he carried a set of life vests under his other arm while her pleading went completely ignored.

"Wait, please-"

"This way, miss-"

"There is a woman down here and she is trapped-" Regina spoke, not being able to stop him or pull him back.

"All right, yes. All right."

"Please!"

"There's no need to panic." the man looked over his shoulder as he continuously dragged the pleading brunette along with him.

"No, I'm not panicking- you're going the wrong way!" Regina struggled, grabbing on to his hand with her other one as she was now fighting back, "Let go of it- listen!" she shouted, which caused the man to finally stay quiet as he looked at her wide eyed. Only, what happened next, was something even Regina never thought she would do. As soon as the man turned to finally give her his attention, she had delivered a direct right punch straight to his nose.

Weather it was her frustration and impotence all together that made her do it, she wasn't sure.

All she saw after she had delivered that punch was the man's body fly back until it impacted the wall, followed by a trail of blood as it made its way down from within his nostrils.

The man shut his eyes tight as his hand came up to the bridge of his nose, feeling a warm substance make its way down both nostrils. His hand came up as it touched the bottom of his nose, his eyes looking down at his blood as he looked right back up at Regina wide-eyed, "To hell with you." was all he said as he then took off running. Leaving her all alone once again.

Regina panted as her eyes momentarily closed, her head resting up against the wall. Once her eyes opened slowly, she then noticed something that could finally be of some help. She rapidly moved away from the wall, grabbing a hold of a set of water hoses that were neatly rolled up in place against the wall in front of her. She used the end of it to crack the glass of a red box that was next to it, quickly taking possession of an ax that was inside it as she ran right back to Emma.

As the Captain looked over the front part of the boat from a higher altitude, the water was already beginning to take it down sea.

Regina ran all the way through the long stretched hallways as she came to a stop, reaching the same set of stairs that would take her down to where Emma was still bound and waiting for her. Her eyes staring at the water in awe as it now covered the entire level. The water was rising fast, which meant she had to move quickly.

She moved down the stairs, panting in fear, "Oh, my God." she whispered to herself, making her way down as she peeked out, looking at both ends of the hallway, which were already flooded. The water had not reached the ceiling yet, but Regina knew that possibly within another hour, this level of the ship would be no more. She quickly removed her coat, letting it become another floating object within the water behind her as she made her way inside the lost hallway. She couldn't help but gasp loudly in a shriek as the water now felt unbelievably cold as it reached all the way to her breasts. She held onto the axe with her right hand, while her left grabbed on to the pipes that were along the ceiling as she moved her way through the heavy, cold water. Nothing but her pants, the water as it moved underneath and around her, along with loud creaking of the ship as it kept on sinking was heard as she made her way through.

She turned to the right, moving into the same room as she pushed a piece of floating furniture out of the way, "Emma!"

"Regina." Emma looked over at the brunette, as she had hopped on some furniture, her body being hunched over.

Regina showed off the ax she had picked up, "Will this work?" she asked the blonde, hoping to God it would.

"I guess we'll find out. Come on." replied Emma, placing her hands in place as the chains to the cuffs remained in the center of the pipe that was before her. "Wait, wait!" she quickly said as Regina had lifted up the ax, ready as ever to swing it towards the chains of the cuffs. "Throw a couple of practice swings over there." she motioned with her head towards a wooden armor.

The water sounded as Regina moved across the room, pushing furniture out of the way as she swung the axe right at the furniture in front of her, grunting as the axe landed right on one of the doors.

"Good. Now try to hit the same mark again, Regina. You can do it." Emma encouraged her as she watched.

Regina panted as she held up the axe again, swinging it hard directly at the furniture, her eyes following the blade as it landed far off from where her first strike had been delivered.

Emma's heart sank, but she was so ready to be set free and get off of this ship with her, "Okay. That's enough practice." she placed her hands on either side of the pipe once again, "Come on, Gina. You can do this." she looked over at Regina who was now next to her, "Listen, just hit it really hard and really fast. Wait," her eyes looked at her hands as she could tell the brunette was a nervous wreck, "Open your hands up a little more."

Regina watched her hands as she moved her right one upward a little more. She could feel her hands shaking as her breathing, "Like that?"

Emma nodded, "Right." she could hear the brunette's breathing rapidly shaking, she could see her lip trembling, "Listen, Gina, I trust you." her eyes locked with frightened brown ones as she closed her eyes tight, turning her head towards the other direction of the pipe. "Go."

Regina looked down at the chain of the cuffs as she shut her eyes tight, not daring to look where her aim was going to land as she swung the axe as hard and fast as she could without another minute's waste. She released a small scream as a loud clanking sound echoed through the small room. Her eyes opened to see Emma's hands had been freed as she had aimed for the chain. Both women laughed from nerves and excitement all at once as they hugged in place.

"You did it!" Emma happily exclaimed as she began to quickly hop off the furniture she had been sitting on, "Come on, let's go." she urged Regina as they began moving forward against the water, "Oh, shit, this is cold. Oh, shit!" she exclaimed once again as she felt the cold run up her body, taking over her legs as they pushed through the water and out of the room.

The water had raised a little more as the staircase was now lost within it as both women stared at it in awe.

"This is the way out." Regina told her.

"We'll have to find another way. Come on." Emma held on to the brunette's hand as they went the opposite direction, hoping to get out of there as quickly as they could.

* * *

Two lifeboats were already being paddled away, filled with passengers. Cora and Molly watched in awe as the so called unsinkable ship was already starting to get lost within the darkness of the sea. The front part of it already sunk in as another flare was shot up towards the sky. Unfortunately, there was no other ship nearby to help them. The only thing surrounding them was endless darkness of cold, ice water that would soon make every ounce of that ship disappear. Time was quickly running out with no help in sight.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." said Molly, as smoke started to come out of her breath due to how cold it had now become.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: As promised, here is another update for the day on this long awaited fic! :) I want to thank everyone for your daily follows and likes on this, and many of my other stories. I will continue writing on this one tomorrow and will have it done to completion. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. Happy reading!**_

* * *

People shouted in protests as another lifeboat began to be lowered into the sea. Luggage was being tossed at sea, as they needed the room for more remaining passengers. Murdoch kept on informing them to stay calm and throw their possessions overboard.

A woman sobbed as she was now being separated from her husband to board another lifeboat, same as a young girl who ran back to her beloved as she held onto him tightly and kissed him passionately for what felt could be the last time.

Robin walked around, scanning the crowd of people for Regina, with no luck, "Gold!" he shouted as Gold walked up to him through the crowd.

"She's not on the starboard side either." Gold informed him.

Robin wanted to leave alright, but he wanted to take Regina with him, "We're running out of time. This strutting marinet isn't letting any men on at all."

"There's one on the other side letting men on."

Robin nodded, "Well, then that's our play. We'll need some insurance first. Come on." he walked away from the crowd as Gold followed right behind him.

* * *

"This way, please. All the way down here." a crew member's attention was turned towards a loud banging on a locked door down the hallway. It followed by another loud thud, followed by an angry grunt coming from Emma as she threw herself at the door causing it to bust open for her and Regina to make their way through. The crew member was quick to follow both women, "What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property-"

"Shut up!" both the blonde and brunette turned to look at the annoying man over their shoulders as they shouted in unison, leaving him with a startled expression.

* * *

Mr. Andrews walked as fast as he could through a crowd of people as he walked his way up to one of the crew members who out of frustration, picked up a woman and placed her inside the next lifeboat, "Mr. Lightoller." he called out, "Why are the boats being launched half full?"

"Not now, Mr. Andrews." the man shook his head as he turned his attention back towards the other crew members.

Andrews pointed towards one of the lifeboats, "There, look. 20 or so in a boat built for 65? And, I saw one boat with only 12. 12!"

"Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews. These boats may buckle." he replied nervously.

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men." his brows furrowed as he grew upset, "Now, fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake man!"

Lightoller turned as he watched one of the lifeboats as it was already being rolled away at sea, he turned his attention towards the crowd, "Please, I need more women and children, please!"

* * *

"Please, step back! This is not an exit!" August was brought back into the ship, as he was peeking out of a metal door.

The gate from another part at the bottom of the ship still remained closed, as crew members weren't allowing the men to get through.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals. The ship's bloody sinking!" Tommy shouted, his knuckles already white from holding on to the closed gates.

"Bring forward the women!" a crew member shouted, looking over his shoulder at another crew member, "Unlock the gates. Women only! No men!" he shouted as the gates slowly began to open.

Everyone started pushing their way through the gates as soon as they opened. Shouts and grunts were heard coming from the men and women, as they all fought back with one another. Some of the women were able to pass through, others didn't as now the crew members began to fight back, hitting the men with the handles of axes, or pushing them back with their bare hands.

"Close the gates!" one crew member shouted, while he aimed a gun at every shouting person behind them.

"For God's sake man there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" Tommy shouted, while he held onto the gates, glaring a deadly glare at the crew member holding the gun. He pushed his way through the tight crowd of protesting people as his eyes landed on Emma, "Emma!"

"Tommy! Can we get out?" the blonde asked her friend.

"It's hopeless that way." Tommy replied.

"Well, whatever we do, we have to do it fast."

"Emma!" shouted August as he came running down a crowded hallway, his arms wrapping around the blonde in a matter of seconds.

"August!" Emma patted her best friend's back.

"The boats are all gone." said August as he looked into the blonde's eyes.

"This whole place is flooding. We've gotta get out of here." replied Emma.

"There's nothing this way." said August.

Emma's eyes scanned the room, "Alright. Let's go this way, alright? Come on." she motioned a way through, as she allowed Regina to go on first, while Tommy and August followed close behind.

* * *

Robin opened the safe that was in his room as he shoved the necklace he had gifted to Regina inside his left coat pocket, while he took out a few stacks of bills, shoving them inside his right coat pocket. He looked over at Gold who stood a few feet from him, "I make my own luck."

"So do I." Gold replied, opening up his suit as he revealed his trusty gun, placed right in its holster that was strapped to him. Robin released a chuckle, smirking as he closed up the safe and quickly left the room with Gold.

* * *

Emma walked down a hallway along with Regina, August and Tommy as her head turned to the right towards another door, "Come on, let's go this way." they walked along another hallway, passing a woman as she cried, pleading for something in her own language. Just as well as a family of arbics as the father looked through his translation book, trying to understand what the sign before them said.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there."

"We need to get out of here." a man pleaded with the crew member that was behind the locked gate.

"It will all be sorted out back there, go back to the main stairwell." the man said.

Emma ran up a set of stairs, pushing her way towards the front of another locked gate, "Open the gate." she demanded.

"Go back down the main stairwell-"

"Open the gate right now!" Emma shouted, pointing a finger in warning at the man.

"Go back down the main stairwell, like I told you!" argued the man, not thinking at all about budging.

Emma turned her back on the gate, as her shoulders moved slowly as she released a long held sigh along with Regina. Enough was enough. Everyone on this ship wanted a chance to live, and idiots like this one were determined to keep certain people locked away like animals. It wasn't the time. They deserved a chance to live. She wasn't about to let innocent people, kids, her friends or the love of her life to die down here as if they were nothing, as if their lives did not matter.

"Goddamn it! Son of a bitch!" Emma shouted as her body turned back towards the gate, her hands shaking it in frustration until her knuckles turned white.

"Stop that!" shouted the man, backing away from the gate in fear.

Emma quickly pushed her way through the crowd of people, her hands reaching towards a bench that was nailed to the floor as she began to pull, "August, Tommy, give me a hand!" she shouted as August and Tommy quickly moved towards the bench and started to help her pull.

"Move aside, move aside!" Regina shouted, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Pull!" shouted Emma as between all three of them the floorboards underneath the legs of the bench started cracking as they began pulling the bench right up off the floor.

"Put that down!" shouted the man, trying to sound menacingly.

"One, two, three!" Emma counted as she held on to the end of the bench, while Tommy and August held on to its sides. A grunt escaped the blonde as all three of them charged at the gates, slamming the bench right at it, causing the gates to shake in place as they took a step backward. "Again!" Emma grunted as they charged towards the gate again, causing it to break open this time.

"Come on, Gina." Emma grabbed on to Regina's hand as she quickly jumped over the bench that was left in between the entrance of the gates, as the others followed close behind.

"You can't go up there! You can't do this!" the man grunted as a hard punch was delivered right to his face by Tommy as he walked on by.

* * *

"Keep order!" Lightoller shouted, trying to keep every single person still on the ship under control as they were now crowding around them way more than before. Only, in a bad situation like this, there was no way anyone would have order. People were scared and wanted to live, have their best chance at survival. Sadly, that's how horrible situations are, people are so scared and worried for their own safety, they don't think about keeping order of things. While every single crew member, all they were trying to do was their best to give everyone that chance. Maybe not in the correct way they should have been, but they tried.

As another lifeboat was being brought down, already many passengers were gathered around windows. They were tightly squeezed in together that a group of men literally pushed a woman that was up front, out one of the windows. She screamed in horror as her hands quickly grabbed on to the edge of the lifeboat, while the rest of her body swung off the window ledge. Luckily for her, other passengers from the bottom window were able to pull her down with ease to safety.

The crew members understood everyone's frustration, but they had to do their job and keep order in the best way possible.

Lightoller finally had enough, pulling out his weapon he kept within his coat as the people around him grew instantly quiet, "Get back, I say… or I'll shoot you all like dogs! Keep order here! Keep order I say." he quickly turned his back on everyone as he looked at another crew member, "Mr. Lowe, man this boat." he quickly opened up the barrel of the gun as he began to load it up with bullets.

* * *

Robin leaned over, looking at another lifeboat that had been lowered to sea, as the side they were on was just as crowded, "We're too late." he told Gold.

"There are more boats down the front." his head turned towards Murdoch, one of the crew members as he quickly looked back at Robin, "Stay with this one. Murdoch. He seems to be quite practical."

Robin nodded, quickly leaning over the edge as he heard a woman screaming. People were becoming more and more out of control as passengers with knives began cutting at the ropes that lifted the lifeboats. People already on the lifeboats began to stand up, worried that they might fall or get squashed by another boat.

Lowe, who had boarded one of the lifeboats was now aiming his weapon at the passengers, "Just stay back the lot of you! Stay back!" he shouted, while three shots sounded off as he shot three continuous shots in the air, while women screamed in fear.

"It's starting to fall apart. We don't have much time." Robin walked his way through the crowd with Gold in tow, making his way up to Murdoch, "Mr. Murdoch? I'm a businessman, as you know… and I have a business proposition for you."

* * *

"Come on, Gina." Emma held onto the brunette's hand as they walked outside to an outer deck, looking for any lifeboat that was available to them.

"The boats are gone!" Regina shouted, her eyes scanning her surroundings in hopes of another boat. Emma walked with her towards another area of the deck as Regina ran into a familiar face, "Colonel, are there any boats on that side?" she asked quite hopeful.

"No, miss, but there are a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you." was all the older man could reply as both women, along with August and Tommy were quicker to make a run towards the direction that he had said.

The band finished up another song as one was pushed slightly forward by a man who ran right by him.

"What's the use? Nobody's listening to us anyway." said the violinist that had just been shoved.

"Well, they don't listen to us at dinner, either. Come on, let's play. Keep us warm. _Orpheus."_ another violinist suggested as he brought his instrument up towards his shoulder, tucking it underneath his chin as they all began beautifully playing once again.

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class." Tommy told August as they ran passed the musicians along with Emma and Regina.

* * *

Murdoch approached another crew member as he tapped him on the shoulder, "Where is everyone?" he asked the older man.

"They're all still aft, sir." the man pointed ahead of him, as Murdoch walked on by, only to be stopped by Robin as he shoved a couple of 50 dollar bills into his coat pocket.

"We have an understanding, then, Mr. Murdoch." said Robin, his tone dry as he nodded at the man before him. Murdoch looked into Robin's eyes as he simply walked away without another word.

* * *

"Will the men please step back?" shots were fired as a crew member held out his hand towards a first class woman, "Come through, madam. This way, step back, sir." he helped her board the lifeboat.

Emma looked at Tommy over her shoulder, "You better check the other side. Go." she said, as Tommy and August quickly ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Regina looked at how quickly the boats were filling up, fearing that there would be no room for both of them and they would have to separate again.

* * *

Gold walked his way back towards Robin as a crew member began preparing another flair to be launched into the sky. "I found her, on the other side. Waiting for a boat. With her." Gold said, to which Robin's jaw tightened.

"Anymore women and children?" Murdoch shouted out.

"They're all aboard, Mr. Murdoch." Mr. Ismay shouted.

"Anyone else, then? Anyone else?" Murdoch turned to look at Robin, as they had made a deal that he would be able to get a seat on a lifeboat for the sum of money that he had stuffed inside his coat pocket. This was it. This was Robin's chance to have safety and live, only he couldn't do that without Regina. He wanted her with him at all cost.

He grunted in frustration as to why he had to love her this much, enough to throw away his free ride on a lifeboat to safety just to get her back, "Ugh, goddamn it all to hell." he said through clenched teeth as he walked away, past Gold heading towards the other side of the ship where the brunette would be.

"Shit." Gold whispered as he followed Robin towards his destination, going through an area where flares were being shot, even though they weren't supposed to.

Mr. Ismay quickly made his way inside the lifeboat as there was room for one more passenger, remaining perfectly still, wishing he was invisible so he could get out of there and to safety.

"Prepare to lower," instructed Murdoch, his eyes landing right on Mr. Ismay as he remained perfectly still, he could have sworn he even stopped breathing. He held out his arms as he brought them down in one kick motion, "Take them down." he saw as Mr. Ismay's eyes closed with relief that he wasn't ordered off the lifeboat, "Keep it steady. Both sides together, steady. Keep it steady."

* * *

"Daddy!" a girl cried as she was ripped from the arms of her father, placed inside a lifeboat with her two smaller siblings and their mother. "Daddy, get in the boat." she pleaded, not wanting to leave her father behind.

"It's alright, darling. It's goodbye for a little while. Only for a little while. There will be another boat for the daddies, this boat is for mommies and children. You hold mommy's hand and be a good little girl."

Regina looked at the distraught look on the man's face as she could practically hear the tremble in his voice, as he had no idea if he would even see his family again. Her eyes looked over at the girls as they cried, hugging each other tightly as they said their last goodbye to their father. She observed that the boat was filling up quickly and they would only have room for one more female. She knew she would be next in line and Emma would have to be left behind and placed on another boat. She feared being seperated from her. She couldn't bear it.

She quickly turned to face the blonde, her eyes connecting with Emma's gentle green ones, "I'm not going without you."

"No, you have to go, now." Emma replied, looking deeply into her eyes. She knew just as well as Regina did that there was only room for one more woman and that would be her. Emma hated the thought of being kept from her as well, but she wanted- needed her to be safe.

"No, Emma." Regina shook her head in protest as Emma didn't blink.

"Get in the boat, Regina."

"No, Emma."

"Yes. Get on the boat!" Emma spoke more firmly to her.

"Yes, get on the boat, Regina." both pair of eyes looked over as Robin now stood next to both women, his eyes looking the brunette over, "My God, look at you. You look a fright." he quickly removed the blanket Emma had wrapped around her body as he shoved it right to the blonde's chest, "Here," he removed his coat as he wrapped it around Regina's own body, "Put this on. Come."

"Alright, miss, you're the last one to board." a crew member said as he held out his hand towards the brunette.

Emma pushed her way past Robin as she stood before Regina, "Go on. I'll get the next one." she assured her.

"No. Not without you." Regina replied through clenched teeth, as Robin's jaw clenched tightly with jealousy.

"I'll be alright. Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, alright? Don't worry about me." Emma urged her as she could feel Regina's fists tighten to her shirt, "Now, go on. Get on."

Robin took a step closer towards Regina as he looked into her eyes, "I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Emma and I can get off safely." he assured her as her eyes met his, obviously not believing a word of it. "Both of us." his eyes quickly met Emma's, as Emma knew for certain that he was lying too, but she had to keep up the appearance to get the woman she loved to safety.

"See? I have my own boat to catch." green eyes met with brown ones.

"Go on, hurry. They're almost full." Robin smiled.

"Go." Emma urged her as a crew member pulled Regina inside the boat.

"Step aboard, miss."

Regina's breathing increased as she heard the same father saying goodbye to his little girls one last time. She quickly turned towards Emma, holding out her hand as the blonde took it, gripping on to her fingertips as they were just as quickly pulled apart.

"Step aside, please, miss!" the same crew member held out his arms as he made his way in front of the blonde, "Lower away!" he shouted as the lifeboat slowly began to be lowered down towards the water.

Emma stood near the edge of the ship as she kept her eyes on Regina's as they looked right back into hers. Neither of them caring that Robin was standing beside her, looking down on her too.

"You're a good liar." Robin said to Emma, his eyes never leaving Regina.

"Almost as good as you," she paused, her eyes moving quickly towards Robin and back down to Regina, "There's no arrangement, is there?"

"No, there is." Robin paused, "Not that you'll benefit much from it." he looked over at Emma who was now staring right at him, "I always win, Emma. One way or another."

Everything appeared in slow motion as Regina remained on that lifeboat as she moved farther and farther down. Her eyes were focused on Emma as she looked down on her. Her head moved upward as she looked closely, seeing every detail on the ropes movements as they lowered her down, farther and farther from the woman she loved. She paid close attention to the detail on the little girl's faces, their tears as they made their way down their puffy red eyes and red cheeks as they called out to their father. Her eyes moved back to Emma as she could see the detailed bone structure her jaw took as it tightened, holding back unshed tears. She knew Emma didn't want to be apart from her either, so why allow it? She wanted to get to safety, but not together- not like this to where neither of them knew if they would even see each other again or when. The brunette could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces inside her chest as the boat only moved father and farther away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave her.

"Regina!" Emma shouted as the next thing she saw was how the brunette quickly jumped off the lifeboat, launching her body onto the edge of a window to one of the decks.

"Stop her!" Robin shouted as Emma leaned forward to get a better look.

"Regina, what are you doing?" shouted the blonde as Regina was pulled in by other passengers through the window, as she ran her way along the deck.

"No!" Emma quickly pushed her way through from Robin and the rest of the crowd, running and pushing her way through everyone in sight, as was Regina at that moment as her eyes were pooled with unshed tears. The blonde's features were filled with worry as she entered the same room with the clock where she had waited for her that night after dinner, making her way down the same set of stairs as her arms pulled the brunette into a tight hug, as Regina sobbed on her shoulder.

The next thing Emma could think to do was kiss her with quickened but hard given kisses, as they both brushed their hair away from their faces, "You're so stupid! Why did you do that, huh?" she pressed her lips to the brunette's hard once again, "You're so stupid, Gina," again, she placed three more kisses to her lips, "Why did you do that? Why?"

"You jump, I jump, right?" an olive hand brushed away strands of blonde hair from Emma's face, as her thumb softly caressed her cheek as a smile formed on the blonde's lips.

"Right." Emma's reply was soft as tears pooled her eyes.

They shared another hard given kiss as both women embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let each other again.

"Oh, God. I couldn't go. I couldn't go, Emma." Regina cried, her voice muffled as she buried her face on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll think of something." Emma assured her.

Robin, who had followed Emma looked like he was about to cry himself. But, obviously not of happiness but of jealousy as he looked down on them from the second floor. His jaw tightening once again as his body tensed up while Gold pulled him away, urging him to just walk away from a woman that obviously never loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Finally, I was able to finish this fanfic. I'm sorry for taking so long, but school keeps me pretty busy. Here are the last two chapters of this wonderful story. I'll have you all know that I wrote them with tears in my eyes, so I really hope you guys greatly appreciate it. My own personal ending was created, I don't care how ridiculous it might seem to some readers (I know it probably will) but, this is SQ and I wanted a different (better) ending than the film provided us with.**_

 _ **On a quick note: Please, I highly understand that not every fanfic out there will be to every readers liking. I respect that, but please be kind and respect what one writes and takes their time to create for those who do enjoy it. I'll advice you to stop reading anything you don't like, don't bother leaving horrible comments on how bad it was simply because you did not enjoy it. I regret to inform you that for those of you that do, will only be wasting your time- because they will only get ignored and removed by me and others.**_

 _ **Happy reading, everyone! :) Thank you all who have followed, faved and shared this** **story!**_

* * *

Gold pulled Robin away again, finally making the jealous man walk away with him. They walked a few steps until Robin decided that he wasn't just going to let this go. He wasn't going to allow them to be happy and leave it at that. If Regina couldn't be for him, she wouldn't be for Emma Swan either.

He pulled back on Gold's jacket, reaching for his weapon as he pulled it out of its holster with force, pushing the man back as he ran back to the railing of the stairs. His aim dead on the blonde.

Emma's eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun aiming right for her, quickly moving Regina away as she ducked her head down, "Come on! Move!"

Next to the blonde's shouts, a scream was heard from Regina as she made a run for it next to Emma. Robin had fired a shot that had been blocked from the wooden design that was placed at the end of the stair railing. As both women ran down the next set of stairs, Robin followed, firing another shot as he ran down, slipping on someone's hat who had been on the marbled tile. He stood up just as quickly, picking up the weapon as he took off running again. Emma constantly looked up as the man fired another shot. He ran down another set of stairs, pushing a poor man out of the way, firing another shot as the bullet made a long splash into a pool of water that had already formed.

"Come on!" Emma shouted, holding onto Regina's hand as tighter as ever as they made their way across the water. Regina screamed as the next shot Robin fired was so close to hitting her. The bullet creating a splash near her.

This time, Robin jumped into the pool of water as he fired two more shots, grunting as he missed his target. The last bullet he had fired broke the glass of the door both women had gone into as he soon lost sight of them.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" he shouted as both women kept up their running without so much as looking back. Robin made his way up the stairs as a realization hit him, causing him to softly laugh at the stupid mistake he had just made.

"What could possibly be funny?" asked Gold as he looked down at the man.

"I put the diamond in the coat," he paused, waiting for Gold to understand what he had done, shouting once he realized the man didn't understand, "I put the coat on her!"

* * *

Regina heavily panted as she ran with Emma, running into a room and a set of stairs as they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. The creaking of the ship was heard as they could feel how it moved below their feet. The water was taking over quicker than anyone realized. Plates were heard moving around off the tables and onto the water as it sailed them away, as well as a few tables and chairs.

Both the blonde and brunette turned as they heard a child crying and screaming for his father. The boy was frightened and alone in an empty hallway that would soon be flooded.

"We can't leave him." Regina told Emma as she turned to look at her.

Emma looked towards the set of stairs they had made their way down from. It was already becoming a waterfall before their very eyes. Regina was right. They couldn't leave him. He would surely drown. "Come on." She made a run for the boy, quickly picking him up in her arms as they ran straight ahead. She stopped as both women witnessed how water was starting to make its way in through the very walls of the ship, causing it the creek even louder.

Regina followed as Emma turned back, running as quickly as possible towards the opposite side. Her arms wrapped protectively around the sobbing boy as one of her hands rested on the back of his head.

Emma stopped once again as water was making its way in from that side as well, even stronger than the other, almost resembling a small but strong current of water. "Go back!" she shouted through the boy's frightened cries and angry sounds of the sea water. Both running back the other way.

Both women stopped at the sight of a man who came running up to the blonde, shouting at her in Slovakian. Neither could understand him, but through his actions- as he ripped the boy from her arms and pushed her before running off with him- they suspected he misunderstood the situation as if they were trying to kidnap him instead of saving his life.

Emma turned to look back at the water, realizing that the one coming through the walls would bust them open any minute. She needed to warn him, even if he didn't understand English.

"It's the wrong way! Come back!" Emma ran straight for the man who was far off already.

Regina following right behind her, "Not that way! Come back! Stop!" she shouted along with Emma.

Screams coming from the boy were heard next as him and his father were knocked down by an even bigger current of water as it broke through the wall. Emma and Regina didn't waste any time in making a run for it before it caught up with them as well.

"Regina, run!" shouted Emma, "Run! Go!"

Both were soon knocked over, carried away by the same current as it caught up with them. It moved their bodies with ease, slamming them against a closed gate. The water was stronger than before, both women could feel it on their backs and legs.

"This way." Emma used all her arm strength to pull herself towards the stairs, using the walls that were around her and pipes that were above her. Regina followed her same movements without question. "Give me your hand." Emma helped the brunette reach the stairs, allowing her to go up first.

"Oh, God!" Regina's hands wrapped around another gate at the top of the stairs as their only way out had been closed.

Emma grunted as she tried opening the gate, her knuckles turned white with the struggle.

Both looked down at the water that had reached their ankles.

"Help!" Regina shouted with fear in her voice.

Both their eyes were filled with hope as they saw a crew member running past them as he was making his way up another set of stairs.

"Wait, sir! Sir, open the gate, please!" pleading sounded off of Emma's voice.

"Help us! Please!" pleaded Regina.

The man hesitated, taking a quick look up the stairs as he considered leaving them and saving himself. But, he had too much of a good heart for that. He couldn't leave them there, not when he had a way to open the gate. "Bloody hell!" he mumbled to himself, running back off of the first step towards the two desperate women. The roaring of the water sounded as well as his keys as he tried one, then another, trying desperately to get the gate opened.

"Come on, come on!" Emma shouted, her head constantly looking down at the rising water beneath them.

The man's hands shook, his fingers fumbling with finding the right key. His eyes shifting towards the deadly water that was already up to their thighs. His heart dropped to his knees when he fumbled with the keys yet again. He needed to find the right key, they didn't have much time.

"Hurry!" Regina cried out, her hands squeezing onto the gate.

Keys jingled even louder. In fact, that was the only sound that seemed to be heard as all pairs of eyes followed them down below as they slipped out of the man's hands. His eyes oozed with apology, no longer being able to see the keys.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys." was the last thing he said to them, beginning for them to forgive him. Leaving them both to the fate that now awaited them.

"Wait!"

"Wait, please! Don't leave, send for help! Please!"

Emma didn't waste any time, drawing in a deep breath as she dived into the water. Her arm reached over across the bottom of the gate, her fingers struggling at first but reaching the set of keys. She gasped for breath as she came up from under the water with the keys in hand. "I got it. Which one is it, Gina?"

Regina's eyes studied the set of keys as quickly as possible. The water already up to their chests, "The sharp one! Try the sharp one!"

Emma quickly swung her hand between the gate, using her instinct to determine where the key hole was, unable to see it any longer. Her heart beat so fast within her chest as the water kept rising and she had finally found the hole to the lock. She pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hurry, Emma." was all the blonde heard Regina say.

"Oh, no! It won't go in!" Emma shouted, her hand working as quickly as possible, trying to jam in the key.

"Hurry, Emma!"

"It's stuck!" the blonde finally pushed it in, trying her best to get it to turn now, "Come on!"

"Hurry, Emma!" Regina tilted her head upward as the water was now reaching their lips.

"I got it!" was the next thing Emma shouted as she felt the key finally turn and the gate move open. She pushed with all her strength, allowing Regina to go through first, "Go, Gina, go!"

Regina didn't waste any time in pushing forward, grabbing onto the pipes above her to stay a float. She swan underneath as she reached the stairs to avoid being hit by another giant pipe that was suddenly before her. "Emma!" she called out, having lost sight of the blonde for a few moments, "Come on!" she stretched out her hand towards her as Emma came up from underneath the water, gasping for air.

Both moved quickly up the stairs as Emma took the olive hand that had been offered to her as they finally made their way out together. Both their hair and every inch of clothes drenching wet as evidence of what they had just gone through.

* * *

It was becoming chaos very quickly. The front of the ship was starting to sink, as the water was beginning to cover it. A lot of passengers were outside on the top, upper deck. High class and low. Right now nothing mattered. People just wanted to get out alive. A lot of shouting was still heard. Lifeboats were beginning to get completely cut down from their places as passengers waited for their turn to be able to mount one off this sinking ship. Of course, there was still a large crowd. Women only were still only being boarded onto the lifeboats, as the men were becoming desperate. So much in fact, that Mr. Murdoch, one of the ships top crew members began aiming his weapon in a threatening manner. Even Robin was among them, maintaining his class of course, even as he looked down at a small girl who was crying in a corner because she had lost her mother.

"Stop pushing!" Murdoch ordered, as people did exactly that. They were so tightly held against one another, it probably even provided some warmth around the freezing air.

"Will you give us a chance to live, you limey bastard!" Tommy shouted, standing right at the front as he faced Murdoch.

"I'll shoot any man who tires to get past me! Get back!" the man warned, keeping his weapon on aim.

"Bastard!"

Robin dared to walk up to the man, glaring down at him as he remembered the deal they had made, "We had a deal, damn you."

Money flew at his face and to his feet as the next thing Robin saw was how Murdoch withdrew the stack of bills from his coat pocket, as he threw them at his face.

"Your money can't save you any more than it could save me." Murdoch shook his head, pushing Robin back into the crowd, "Get back!"

A shot was heard, along with gasping and screams from women as a man that tried to get past the crowd on onto a lifeboat- an act of desperation- climbed over what he could find within the crowd and tried jumping over without success. People became so frightened, they pushed and shoved causing Tommy to move towards the front. Another shot was heard as Murdoch's instinct as he saw the man coming towards him was to shoot. Screams were heard along with a thump as Tommy's now lifeless body was lying on the floor.

"Oh, no! No, Tommy!" August cried out, holding the lifeless body in his arms. His eyes looking accusingly towards Murdoch, "You bastard!"

Murdoch took steps back as a straight trail of blood began making its way towards his feet. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had shot a man who had just been pushed to towards the front. He wasn't even trying to get to a boat, no matter how desperate he seemed. He stepped back until he felt his hip come in contact with the edge of the ship, he took one last look at one of his crew officers, saluting his salute, as he aimed the weapon for his own head. Placing it on his temple.

"No, Will!" shouted another crew member. But, he couldn't stop him in time, for the next thing he saw was Murdoch's lifeless body fall into the sea, as he had taken the shot.

Robin pushed his way through the crowded area, rushing towards the crying girl he had seen earlier. He scooped her into his arms before anyone could see, pushing his way back through the crowd, "I have a child!" he shouted. It was a low thing to do, using a child to get on one of the lifeboats. He obviously didn't care for the girl, but his own safely. Although, as cruel as his act may be, he was saving the poor girl's life. "Please, I have a child!" he shouted, staring pleadingly at one of the officers that stood before him now, "Please. I'm all she has in the world."

"Go on." the officer nodded towards the lifeboat, allowing Robin to pass.

He didn't waste any time as he handed the girl over to a woman who was offering to help him get her into the boat, as he climbed right in, taking the wailing girl back into his arms to keep up appearances.

* * *

Emma and Regina came running (hand in hand) into one of the many rooms of the ship. They had reached the upper part of it, now they just needed to get out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Regina pulled back on Emma's hand, making the blonde stop on her tracks, as they had ran past Mr. Andrews, who stood in front of a chimney, staring at the time on a small clock resting above its top base. "Mr. Andrews."

"Oh, Regina." Mr. Andrews was so focused on the clock and fire before him he hadn't seen them running.

"Won't you even make a try for it?" asked the brunette, taking a few steps before him. As if she were almost pleading. Out of all the people she had met on this ship, he one of the ones she actually liked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Regina." was all he replied. There was a clear sadness in his eyes as the light of the fire reflected on his face.

Emma walked up to Regina, quickly taking her hand, "It's going fast. We have to move, Gina."

"Wait." Andrews walked over to a table where he sat down his life vest, handing it over to Regina with a sad smile on his face, "Good look to you, Regina."

"And to you." the brunette leaned forward as she gave the man the warmest hug. She knew she would never see him again after this. Her eyes saw one last sad smile from him as she and Emma left the room.

Andrews wasn't the only one who were determined to stay on the ship. One upper class man in particular, along with his son were already dressed in their best gala tuxedos and top hats, refusing a pair of life vests as they had been offered to them. Their last request they only asked for was a brandy.

The Captain of the ship looked around him at the passengers that were still on, just waiting for a chance to start boarding a lifeboat. He knew that no one could be saved now, as he looked over at how the water was now rising to where they were from the front of the ship. Almost as if the ship was tilting. He was stopped by a poor woman as she held onto her tiny baby in her arms, keeping it as small as possible. She wanted guidance as to where to go, which the Captain didn't provide her with. He just walked on by, neglecting and offered life vest from one of his crew members as well. If he was going to die, he would die in his deck.

The violinists continued playing, some wanted to give up but rejoined the group as they provided sad, classical music for those still on the ship.

An old couple lied in their room, on their bed on their sides. The husband holding onto his wife as she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before the water raised any further, as it could be seen around them.

A mother told her last story to her two children as they laid snuggled in bed, waiting for sleep to take over them as well.

The water was rising faster than before, it began coming inside from the front sides. People still ran and screamed, others remained, staring wide-eyed at the water as it moved. Passengers as well as crew members outside were now cutting the ropes on the lifeboats to get them moving quicker. It was dangerous, but those who still wanted to live had to take that chance.

"Gentleman, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight." said one of the musicians as their eyes focused on the water that was now rising towards them.

The Captain's eyes were wide as he stared at the pool of water before him, as if he were inside an aquarium. The windows were creaking as the sea water was becoming too much and too heavy towards them. He drew in his last breath, exhaling slowly as the sound of glass shattering before him sounded. Followed by the deadly sound of the dangerous waters coming in, as it quickly wrapped around his body. His hands gripping tightly onto the wheel.

* * *

Fearful screams were heard as the passengers still on the ship now battled with time and against the sea water that was rising even faster. Many hung on to the ledges of the ship, hoping they would make it, screaming for help out of the top of their lungs. Others ran towards the back of the boat as it was still remaining afloat. Some swung from the ropes into the water, while others decided to jump off the ship.

Emma and Regina ran their way through the crowd of people that was becoming harder and harder to get through. Their lips slightly parted in surprise as they leaned in over a ledge and witnessed how the front of the ship was now lost within the water.

Emma looked right into Regina's eyes, shouting through the screams around them, "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible. Come on." she dragged the brunette away, quickly climbing some parts of the ship, "This way. Through the rail." The blonde climbed over a rail, reaching the top, her arms quickly helping the brunette over, "I've got you, come on."

The crying screams of the people still inside the ship were inevitable as well. The water inside was just as or far more worse than the one outside. A man was dragging his wife by her life vest as he tried to get her to safety, while all she could do was cry and scream with panic and fear. The small windows of doors and walls broke due to the power of the water, causing other passengers from outside to be sucked right in. As the ship kept on sinking, the roofs of the ball room began slowly and heavily coming down on others there, forcing them down into the water.

And Robin, even in the depths of danger and survival, he couldn't be human enough. He had found refuge on top of a lifeboat that was too high up for the water to still reach. Pushing other people away with a paddle, who wanted to join him in hopes of some safety too.

Emma looked down towards the deck, the jump wasn't too high. They needed to get to the very back of the ship. She turned towards the brunette, allowing her to go first, "Come on, Gina. Jump."

Regina didn't think of it twice as she did just as Emma told her to do. Grunting as her feet gave out once they hit the wooden floor. A man helped her up, as Emma jumped next, grabbing a hold of her hand as they made their way through the crowd.

Robin's eyes grew wide at the horrific scene before him, as the cables attached to the funnels began snapping off, making contact with the water as if they were whips. People screamed as what began to fell next was one of the funnels. August screamed as he saw one coming towards him, until it splashed down onto the water and a few people. Including him. The impact of that one funnel was so big, it created a wave of water.

More water started making its way inside, more furious than ever, breaking doors, windows, and walls. Emma and Regina walked through the crowd, up a set of stairs to get to the very top of the ship. They stopped at the sight of some people still jumping off the ship, as well as a group of people that gathered around a priest as he said one last prayer.

"Come on." Emma held on tightly to Regina's hand, with no intention of letting go. She pulled her way through the crowd, as the back of the ship was now beginning to lift up. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim body as tightly as possible, as they reached the railing on the back.

"It'll be over soon. It'll all be over soon." Regina's head turned to the sound of a crying mother's whisper, as she spoke to her son who remained huddled in her arms. Her head turned towards the opposite side, her eyes now falling on a girl, around her age, crying as she was held by an older man from behind. Most likely her father. Brown eyes took in the rest of the surroundings, suddenly looking at Emma, as a small smile formed on her lips at a realization, "Emma…"

The blonde turned looked down at the brunette at the sound of her shaky voice.

"This is where we first met." Regina's smile grew for an instant, breathing out a puff of white cloud through her mouth due to the freezing temperatures that now surrounded them.

Emma's next instinct was to hold Regina tighter than ever, her lips making contact with the brunette's forehead, placing a deep but quick kiss on it. She wasn't sure she would make it through this night. Anything could happen. But, it was then she made herself a promise: No matter what this tragic night had in store for them- for her- she would promise to get Regina out alive. She wasn't dying here. She needed to live.


	11. Chapter 11

Certain rooms on the ship were now drowned in water as the ship kept rising. The body of a deceased woman now floating within one of the rooms. Furniture from various others began sliding across due to the tilting. Plates were falling off their shelves, shattering into a million pieces on the ground. Emma's breathing becoming shaky, as everyone around them who didn't have as good as grip as she and Regina managed to have that began sliding across the hallways of the deck. Some passengers continued jumping into sea, other's slipping. A loud clanking sound sounded when the body of one passenger who decided to jump into the water, impacted one of the giant propellers and sprung into sea.

Regina wrapped her arms and grip tighter onto the rail, "Hold on tight." Emma instructed her, staying behind the brunette to keep her as safe as possible.

Cora's mouth was parted in horror as before her very eyes, as she was being led away to safety, the screams echoed through the cold air, as the ship's back end was almost standing straight up in the air. She couldn't help but think about her daughter.

"God Almighty." Molly whispered, watching next to Cora in horror.

Screams were heard, as the lights in the ship completely went out without warning. A loud cracking sound was heard, the deck actually began to split in half, people fell through them, screaming in agony and fear. More screams were heard, as the half of the ship they were all on slammed roughly into the sea, causing an even bigger wave for the people that were floating about.

Emma held on tight to Regina's body and the railing, as the ship began rising again. It was then that Emma knew, it was going to be pulled down into the cold water at any moment. She looked behind her to see how bodies of a few passengers were rolling down the broken deck like balls. "We have to move." the blonde climbed up the railing quickly, holding her hand out for Regina to take, who was still hanging on by the rail, "Give me your hand, I'll pull you over."

"I can't!" Regina shouted, her arms wrapped around the cold bars of the rails as hard as possible.

"Come on! Give me your hand." she shouted, pulling the brunette up with all her strength as she handed her a cold hand, "I got you, I won't let go."

Regina grunted as she pulled herself up with her other hand, clinging on to Emma's shirt and arms for more support as she was soon over the rail, feeling the blonde's body over her own as a shield. "What happened, Emma?" she asked, looking straight down, as the entire back of the ship was standing straight up in the air now.

"I don't know." Emma shook her head, staring straight down as well, terrified of what might happen next.

Regina's eyes looked over the falling passengers, her ears taking in the screams of each one while their bodies travelled all the way down to the very bottom. Some slamming against parts of the ship as they continued to fall. Her eyes instantly connected to a woman who was hanging by the rails, staring up at her in fear as her pale, cold fingers could no longer hold their grip. What followed were the woman's screams as she was lost within the distance of the fall. She turned to her side, staring at a man who was up on the railing with them. She could see fear- death- displaying all over his face. There was no way they would get out of this.

The half part of the ship began sinking down really fast. So fast the metal was creaking loudly around them, just as the water was crying out its pull as it began bringing them down towards it.

"The ship is going to suck us down!" Regina felt Emma's grip tighten around her form as she heard her voice, "Take a deep breath when I say!" she nodded to the blonde's words, looking down at the deadly sea water as it sucked in the ship with all its might. "Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Do _not_ let go of my hand!" she nodded, as it was all she could do. Her heart beating as fast as she ever felt it beat before within her chest as they became even more closer towards the water.

"We're going to make it, Gina!" Emma looked over at the brunette, trying her best not to show any fear, but failing, "Trust me!"

"I trust you!" Regina shouted, glancing quickly at the blonde's green eyes and back down at the water before them.

"Ready?" Emma's grip tightened around her form again, as she could feel sprinkles of water hitting her face, an indication that they were about to get sucked in. "Now!"

Both women drew in a deep breath, as deep as they could master in that moment. The sucktion of the freezing water being instantly felt as the ship disappeared within it, along with every other passenger that was on it. Their legs kicked, but the pull of the water was more fierce, it was determined to keep them down below. And just like a brush of strong wind, the water hit both of them, causing their hands to separate. The last thing Regina could manage to see was Emma's body being pulled away from her as it was lost in the darkness of the sea. Her hands stretched out, trying to reach her.

Regina drew in a gasp for breath as she managed to come up to the surface, "Emma!" she shouted, feeling her heart coming out of her chest out of fear, along with the shivering cold sting of the sea water. "Emma!" Her eyes looked everywhere, screams for help echoing around her as the blonde was nowhere in sight. "Emma!"

The sea was endless, the people screaming and pleading for help around Regina was endless. The night was dark and she wouldn't be able to spot Emma in between it all.

She swam through, searching for any signs of resemblance that had Emma's characteristics and physicality, as people now fought to stay afloat, grabbing onto anything they could. "Emma!" she shouted, feeling a hold on her as a frightened man's instinct was to grab on to her body as he used her as a floating object. She fought to come back up, gasping for air as his hold was only stronger, "No!" her eyes opened wide as she was within the water again, drowning and kicking with desperation to get away from this frightened man's hold. "Emma!" she shouted, being able to come back up again for one quick second.

"Regina!" Emma swam quickly towards her, feeling anger at the sight of her being pulled down into the water by this moron who wasn't at fault. It was his fear, of course she knew that, but it still angered her, "Get off her! Get off her!" she shouted, delivering two direct blows to the poor man's face in desperation.

"Emma!" Regina held on tight to the blonde, as did Emma.

"Swim, Gina, I need you to swim!" Emma swam along the crowded sea, pulling onto Regina, looking for anything to use as a safety net for her.

"It's so cold!"

"Keep swimming!" the blonde urged on, "Here!" she grabbed onto a large, heavy door, pulling it near her, "Get on top."

Regina climbed the large, wet door, her body shaking with the cold. She screamed as Emma attempted to hop on, causing the door to sink for an instant. Emma quickly dismounted the door, realizing that despite it being big, it wasn't enough to hold onto both of them. "Get on, Gina." she urged her, caring more about her safety than her own. She held onto the edge of the door, as she faced the brunette on it. Both their breathing shaking from the freezing temperature. "It'll be alright now." she whispered to her.

Both their heads turned to a man as he blew on a whistle, begging for the lifeboats to return. "Return… the boats!" he shouted. Blowing the whistle again soon after.

Emma's trembling hands rested on olive cold ones, their eyes meeting once again, faces inches apart, "The boats are coming back for us, Gina," she assured her with a trembling voice, "they had row away due to the suction, but they'll be coming back."

"For God's sake!" a woman shouted in a plea.

"Please… help us!" another man shouted.

All their cries for help were heard off in the distance. But the crew member on one of the lifeboats just sat there, huddled within his coat, getting dirty looks from Molly and some of the other passengers on it because he absolutely refused to turn around to help them.

"You don't understand. If we go back they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us right down, I'm telling you."

"Knock it off. You're scaring me." Molly stood, defying the cold hearted man, "Come on, girls! Grab an oar, let's go."

"Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic. Now, do you people want to live or do you want to die?!" he shouted.

Molly's lip trembled as she looked around, seeing no one moving to help, "I don't understand either one of ya." she shook her head, looking down at a crying woman, "What's the matter with ya? It's your men out there! There's plenty of room for more!"

"And there'll be one less on this boat, if you don't shut that hole in your face!" the crew member challenged her, which she had no choice but to sit back down, the screams around them continuing off in the distance.

Another set of lifeboats heard the screams too, one crew member in particular began moving people onto a particular one, creating space in another, "Bring those two boats together, tie them up as well. Make sure that's tightened nice and tight." he instructed the others, looking over his shoulder at the screaming passengers floating in the water. He couldn't leave them to die. Everyone deserved a chance to live. His grip on his flightlight became even stronger, as he looked back at his crew, "Right! Listen to me, men, we have to go back! I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat right now, as quick as you can, please!" he continued, "Let's create some space over there. Forward and aft!"

* * *

Hours went by, the sea had grown completely quiet around Emma and Regina as they waited for any signs of help. Nothing but their breathing and teeth chattering was heard anymore. Mostly everyone on that sea was dead by this time. The man who had pleading been blowing the whistle was frozen stiff with the whistle still in his mouth.

"It's getting quiet." Regina whispered, her head resting on Emma's freezing hands. She could hear the blonde's breathing becoming more and more hitched by the minute. Her hands never stopped from trembling.

"It's just going to take a couple of minutes to get…" her voice paused as she swallowed a lump in her throat, "the boats organized." Another pause, "I don't know about you but… I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." she trembled out a chuckled, attempting to lighten the situation, which Regina couldn't even crack a smile over. Not in this moment.

The brunette's eyes studied the blonde before her, as her eyes closed. She heard a small grunt escaping Emma's chest. Her blonde, wet hair hanging from each side of her face as it moved due to her trembling. This was how it was going to end, but at least she was thankful that she was here with the woman she had found true love with. She wouldn't want it any other way.

"I love you, Emma." Regina whispered, realizing that they had never once said an I love you to each other before. And, after tonight, there might not be a forever to have her hear it.

Emma's eyes opened at the sound of the brunette's trembling voice. Her eyes connecting with Regina's, as she realized that in a way, she was saying goodbye in case no one came for them. Regina was losing hope. "Don't you do that," Emma whispered, "Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet. Do you understand me?"

Regina was shaking just as badly as Emma was, she couldn't tell if she had nodded in agreement or not. "I'm so cold," was all she heard the brunette utter under her breath.

Emma was not having it. Regina wasn't going to die, and she needed her to believe that. "Listen, Regina… you're going to get out of here." She assured her, "You're going to go on…" a small smile appeared on her lips at the thought, "and you're going to have a wonderful life. A beautiful… son. You're going to watch him grow," she paused, "You're going to die an old… old lady. Warm in her bed." She shook her head, "Not here. Not this night. Not like this. Do you understand me?"

Regina could feel her eyes sting with tears that would refuse to form due to the cold. Her head shaking in disagreement, "I'm not doing all that without you," her voice displaying all the emotion her eyes couldn't. She closed her eyes shut, "I can't feel my body."

Emma moved closer, she couldn't feel her hands any longer, and she wasn't sure if Regina could either. But, she gripped on tighter to the brunette's soft ones, "Winning that ticket, Gina… was the best thing that ever happened to me." A tiny smile formed on the brunette's lips it caused Regina to let out a small whimper, "It brought me to you," she paused, her green eyes never leaving the brunette's own, "and I'm thankful for that, Regina. I'm thankful."

Regina held on tighter to the blonde's trembling, ice cold hands as she only moved closer.

"You must…" Emma swallowed another hard lump, "You must do me this honor. You must promise me, that you'll survive. That you won't give up. No matter what happens…" her voice trembled, not just for the cold but because of an emotion she couldn't let out due to it, "No matter how hopeless." Her eyes shut tight for a moment as her body only trembled more. Regina couldn't do anything but whimper silently, "Promise me," she paused, "and never let go of that promise."

Another whimper escaped the brunette as she looked into Emma's eyes, which she could swear were losing their emerald color, "I promise."

Emma's eyes focused on Regina's, "Never, ever let go."

"I'll never let go, Emma." Regina's voice trembled, "I'll never let go."

Emma smiled, as her breathing became rapid. She closed her eyes, trying her best to gain composure of it. Regina could clearly see that Emma wanted to remain strong within all this, but she could also see that whatever the blonde was feeling at that moment was beginning to get the best of her.

* * *

What felt like an eternal time, the crew members finally reached the body of water that was now decorated with hundreds of floating corpses.

"Right ahead, sir!" a man shouted, shining his flashlight at the bodies on the endless sea.

"Do you see any moving?" another one asked, shining his own flashlight out to sea, while he stood on the bow of the boat.

"No, sir."

"Check them. Bring that oar up here." he ordered, as they slowly moved about. Their eyes studying each and every body, some being moved with the oars.

A crew member bent over, pulling a stiff body of a woman from her life vest. Specks of frozen ice had formed on her stiff hair and around her face. Her eyes were wide open and pale looking, as well as her complexion. "These are all dead, sir." he confirmed.

The other man's lips formed into a thin line, "Make way." he ordered, determined to find one live body among them. "Careful with your oars. Don't hit them." he said, as his crew carefully moved the dead bodies out of their way. His jaw clenched tightly as he looked out at sea, "Is there anyone alive out there?" his voice echoed into the distance, "Can anyone hear me?"

" _Is there anyone alive out there?!"_ the echo carried without a single response.

His bottom lip trembled as his nose turned red. His eyes stung with tears as before him laid a mother with her baby in her arms, floating within the water. Both their eyes peacefully closed.

"We waited too long." his voice trembled as his nose became increasingly redder. He grew angry at himself, his crew for not coming back anytime soon. If they had they probably could have said the mother and her baby. Saved them all. "Well keep checking them! Keep looking!" he shouted, not wanting to give up hope.

" _Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"_ his voice echoed off in the distance, but still nowhere near where Regina nor Emma could hear it.

Regina now laid on her back on the door, looking up at the stars in the sky, softly singing the song that Emma had sung to her when they shared their first kiss as the sun was setting that day. Ice had already formed around the coat she was wearing, as well as her brows and hair. She was slowly dying- she could feel it. That's when suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A light of hope. Someone had come back, just as Emma said they would. A gasping sound was heard coming from her now parted lips, as her head slowly turned towards the lifeboat that was passing by.

Her hand managed to shake as it held on to Emma's, who had remained still for a long time now, "Emma." she whispered, "There's a boat." the brunette moved onto her stomach, shaking the blonde's arm as she noticed her eyes remained closed. Ice had formed around her blonde hair as well, "Emma. There's a boat." she called out. The small smile that had formed disappearing from her lips, fearing the worst, "Emma," she called out again, "Emma…"

No response.

"There's a boat, Emma." the brunette's voice sounded tearfully as it broke. Emma couldn't be dead. She didn't want to believe that. She couldn't. The voice of the man echoed, becoming more and more distant by the minute as they rowed away. Regina's cries were a soft as she looked at how still Emma was. She leaned in, placing a soft, delicate kiss on the blonde's cold lips. Her lips parting as she could swear she still saw a puff of white cloud due to the frozen air, turning back to the boat, "Come back." she whispered, looking out towards the lifeboat that continued on its way, "Come back, come back." she turned back to Emma as she heard a very low gasping sound come from within her. Her breathing became rapid, as she held on tighter to Emma's hands, "Emma. There's a boat. I'm getting help."

The brunette rolled off the door, feeling the sharpness of the cold temperature water hitting her body all over again. She swam towards the blonde, grunting as Emma couldn't move up towards the door. Regina pushed on her body, determined to save her. As Emma was safely placed on the same door she had been on, Regina swam as fast as her body could manage, taking the whistle from the dead man's lips as she placed it in between hers. She blew weakly at first, but her desperation to being saved, of saving Emma helped her gain enough strength as she blew even harder this time. Again and again.

Heads turned at the sound of the echo of the whistle, "Come about!" The main crew member shouted, flashing his flashlight towards the sound of the whistle, which now shined right on the brunette as she hugged a piece of broken furniture. Her teeth biting down on the whistle as she continued to sound it as much as she could.

* * *

 **1997**

"Fifteen hundred people went into the sea… when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby…" Regina's older, wiser voice broke with emotion at the memory, "and only one came back. One."

Everyone in the room fell silent, listening to the woman's tale that only she remembered well. There wasn't a single person in that room that didn't have a tear falling down their cheeks.

"Six were saved from the water," Regina continued, "Emma and myself included. Six. Out of fifteen hundred." she paused as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "Afterward, seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait for an absolution… that would never come."

* * *

 **1912**

After the tragedy, everyone, first and low class were sitting on those lifeboats just as Regina had told. Robin included in the bunch, sharing a drink from a man's flask that had offered to him, providing some type of warmth as the air grew colder. Cora now huddled in Molly's arms, her nose red from the cold. Her mind racing with thoughts of her daughter's well being. Was she alive? Dead?

Regina looked up at the sky as she laid on some blankets, her arms circled around the blonde's tired and cold, slim figure. Emma's eyes remaining closed as she had drifted off into a tiny slumber of sleep, her head lying on the brunette's chest as a single blanket covered them both. An olive hand caressing her blonde curls that were beginning to dry up.

As all the lifeboats neared another ship that was able to provide some help and shelter, the sun was beginning to rise.

Robin moved down a set of stairs, his eyes scanning the deck for any familiar faces. Regina's to be exact.

"Sir, I don't think you'll find any of your people down here." a crew member told him, being ignored as he kept on calmly searching. Not even realizing that Regina was merely a few feet away from him.

She was covered up from head to toe with a blanket, Emma's head on her lap as the blonde continued to be lost in her sleep. Regina's hand came up slowly, pulling the blonde's covers all the way up to her head, covering her blonde hair so they wouldn't be discovered by the searching man.

" _That's the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course and inherited his millions. But the crash of '29 hit his interests hard… and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. Or so I read."_

As hours passed them by on that new ship, rain was now surrounding them as Regina's eyes looked up at the statue of Liberty before them. Emma's arms wrapped around her form now, as the blonde quietly rested her chin on her shoulder. No longer hiding under blankets.

An officer with an umbrella and a clipboard walked up to both of them, his eyes first focused on the brunette, "Can I take your names, please, love?"

"Swan." Emma's eyes looked over to the sound of her last name coming out of the brunette's lips, "Regina and Emma Swan."

"Thank you." the man said, leaving them alone once again after he scribbled down their names.

Regina looked over at the blonde, small smiles forming on the corners of both their lips. Of course, they knew they could never marry given the time era, but there was nothing stopping them from being together any longer. Most importantly, there was no one. No one but them and their love they both felt for one another.

* * *

 **1997**

"We never found anything on Emma. There's no record of her at all." Brock's friend said to Regina, amazed that two women who loved each other after that tragedy were able to maintain themselves and relationship a great secret.

Regina chuckled, "No, there wouldn't be, would there? And, I've never spoken of her until now. Not to anyone." a smile formed on her lips as she looked at her granddaughter Lucy who smiled back at her grandmother, "Except your father, of course. Within the years, I adopted him under my name, but we both raised him, watched him grow into the man he is today. We were both at her bedside when she passed of old age. Thankful and smiling at me for the wonderful life we had given each other through the years." she paused, "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a woman named Emma Swan… and that she saved me… in every way that a person can be saved."

Eyes fell upon the brunette's older, wrinkled hand as she reached within a pocket of her clothes, placing an old, torn up picture, one of the first her and Emma had taken with a baby Henry in their arms. Lucy took it within her grasp carefully, her hand covering over her lips in amazement. Even her father kept these amazing women's most deep, and greatest secret within his heart. She never came to know of her grandmother's greatest love until today.

* * *

Regina's nightgown flapped in the wind as the ship sailed. Her bare feet touching the deck, as she neared the rails. She stood on the last one, as she held on to the top of the railing. A small smile on her lips as she remembered the night her and Emma had met. Her hand opened up, as within the palm of her hand rested the now famous necklace that everyone wanted to get their hands on. Her eyes looked down at the ocean water, her hand releasing the necklace into it. Another smile forming on her lips. It's what Emma would have wanted her to do. It's what she wanted to do. The necklace, just as their love was meant to remain a secret.

Pictures, mostly black and white ones decorated Regina's room on that ship. Pictures that spoke of her true love with a woman who remained a mystery throughout their years together. They both wanted it that way. But those pictures were always worth a thousand words to both of them. They were living proof that they lived on strong, with a love that could only be found in a fairytale. Through the years, both had accomplished wonders. Regina did, in fact become an actress, a great one at that. Registered under the name of Regina Swan, wearing it proudly. Emma became a great writer, having won many accomplishments from her stories, and best selling novel on the tragedy they had both lived on the date of 1912. They rode horses, just as they said they would, went to carnivals, with little Henry as well. They had their own family with a son that loved them both with an undying passion.

Regina peacefully laid in her bed, her favorite picture of her and Emma with baby Henry securely resting within her hands. She drifted off into a deep sleep that night. A deep sleep which she would no longer awake alone from, traveling back into that ship as her body walked through two familiar doors that lead into a grand hall. She was seventeen again, dressed up as elegant as ever, her jet black hair neatly picked up as familiar smiling faces greeted her. Her brown eyes fell upon golden blonde hair that was up the stairs. Her smile shined bright as Emma turned to face her, looking down lovingly at her, holding out her hand- which Regina no longer hesitated to take. As she neared her blonde companion of many years, they both shared a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other's forms, displaying their love for all to witness. It was their own personal heaven where this time, forever was a possibility.


End file.
